Find Your Way Home
by RockyD
Summary: Sequel to Even Standing. In the aftermath of Quinn's defeat, Xander is left right back where he started. An outsider. B/X
1. Back To Ground Zero

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 1/? - "Back To Ground Zero"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES... continuity diverges.  
Author's Notes/Summary - In the aftermath of Quinn's defeat, Xander is left right back where he started. An outsider. When he gets back to his motel room, he finds an envelope which will place a very heavy decision in his hands.  
Note #2 - Here it is, the sequel to my previous fic Even Standing(ES). I've got a pretty set course in mind, but if along the way you come to a revelation that you think could make the fic *even better* please do not hesitate in sending it in an email. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers. And it is *you* the reader who help keep us writers doing what we do. I'm sure we(fanfic writers) would all agree you people are the best friends we could ever have without really knowing. :)

*FADE TO: Xander, stuffing his small amount of possessions into an equally small suitcase.*

The envelope kept grabbing his attention. It sat on the small round table near the door, but still, his eyes wandered to it as he packed. He was mentally debating whether to look at it's contents now, or waiting until he was out of town. He had a feeling that whatever was in the envelope would effect his decision of where to go.  
Against his better judgement, he strode across the dingy motel room and grabbed the deceptively plain white envelope. He observed his name scribbled across the front, in handwriting he didn't recognize. It was slightly thick, but not very heavy. Maybe a secret admirer had written him a letter. He laughed, bitterness evident.  
He ripped the letter open along the top, and fished the contents out. A small slip of paper, along with a typed letter. He opted to read the letter first, in hopes of an explanation:

"Dear Mr. Harris;

You're probably wondering just what this is. We have foreseen the events with 'Quinn' and the Slayer, and have been greatly saddened by his loss. We also regret hearing of your resignation with the Powers. We are in debt for your services in the time you were employed by us. In light of the events of the past few weeks, we have seen it fit to supply you with both your own pension payments, as well as those of Quinn, lump sum, as he will be unable to collect. We suggest you spend this money wisely, as this is likely the last contact we will have with you. No refunds applicable.

Respectfully,  
The Powers That Be"

Xander read the letter over again, trying to grasp just what it said. After a few moments, he cautiously glanced at the other slip of paper from the envelope, a check written out to him. He didn't quite know how to react to the sum. He couldn't even count it in his head. He did, however, take note of the memo blank near the bottom corner. It read simply, 'Stay In Sunnydale'

*CUT TO: Giles apartment. Everyone but Xander and Spike are there.*

Buffy repeatedly pounded an old book, "Dammit, dammit... how could we not see him go?"  
"We were, um, quite distracted, Buffy." Giles said, not wishing to retouch the Spike issue, because he feared he might lose it again.  
"Distracted my ass... he just walked away, Giles!" She tried to hide the fact she *did* see him go, and even *let* him go.  
"And he took my car... again..." Angel added quietly, earning him a glare from everyone in the room, even Cordelia.  
"Buffy..." Giles started, bringing the focus back to the Slayer, "...Yes, we may have not noticed him leave... but there is not much we can do, it is evident he doesn't wish to be around the group anymore..."  
Cordelia spoke up suddenly, "Maybe he thinks *we* don't want him to be part of us anymore... I for one remember treating him like crap sometimes." She admitted, "He might want to skip town cause he thinks we don't need him."  
"Well, he did try to kills us." Tara pointed out.  
Willow frowned, "Does anybody else notice how this resembles someone else we know?"  
"Faith." Buffy said, shortly.  
Willow nodded, "And what did she do when she thought the Mayor was her only ally?"  
"She stayed bad." Angel answered.  
Giles was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Perhaps it would be in our best interests to track Xander down and extend our hands to help... in order to prevent this all from..."  
Cordy interrupted him, "...Coming back to bite us in the ass?"  
Giles nodded, awkwardly, "Maybe not in such colorful words, but yes."  
Willow hopped up, "He might still be at that hotel we checked out... we have the address somewhere."  
When Willow was done fishing it out of her purse, Buffy immediately snatched it from her hand, "Great, I'll go check it out..."  
Giles grabbed it right after she did, "Buffy, it's still nighttime, perhaps it would be best..."  
Buffy grew instantly angry, "What? To wait until morning? No! He could be gone by then."  
Giles gave her an authoritative glare which made her shrivel, "No, what I meant to say, is that with it still being dark... it would be best if Angel, Cordelia, and I to try to persuade him to stay. He may not have the best reaction to you, Buffy. Any of us, really, but to you he may react rashly."  
Buffy glared, but knew it wouldn't hold up long with Giles, "So what am *I* supposed to do?"  
Giles prepared to leave with Angel and Cordelia, "I need you to remain here and research with Willow and Tara."  
"I'm delegated to research duty? Since when..." Another Giles glare hit her, "Okay, okay..." She exaggeratively grabbed a book and started reading.  
"Good." Giles said, pulling on his coat, "This should hopefully not take long." He said finally, as he motioned for Angel and Cordelia to follow him.

*CUT TO: Xander walking out the door of his hotel room. He has his things with him, and he's staring intently at the check in his hand. He doesn't notice Spike sitting on the hood of Angel's car.*

"Hey, mate. What you got there?" He asked casually. Xander jumped, pointing his hand at the vampire. Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh, right, that's going to work. What are you going to do, paper cut me to death?"  
Xander realized he was trying to use the check as a weapon, and grumbled to himself, "I'm busy, Spike. I have to get to the bank. Now."  
"Wouldn't it be a *hell* of a lot easier to take the ride instead of walking?" He motioned towards his current seating place.  
Xander shook his head, "It's not mine... I'm giving it back."  
Spike hopped off the car, "You really don't make a good bad guy. You know that, don't you?"  
Xander smirked, "Oh, and I suppose *you* do, eh Rudolph?"  
Spike glared, "Whatever the bloody hell you're talking about, I'd kindly like it if you stopped. My point is, Harris, you've gotta take what you want on this here planet. 'Give it back' ain't in the bad guy vocabulary."  
"Spike! I'm not a bad guy anymore. That ended with the bubbling mess that *is* Quinn. I'm back to being Joe Normal now."  
Spike sneered, "Joe Normal with a rather precious ring on his finger, eh?" He laughed, "You could fetch a lot of cash for that thing on the black market. I could hook you up to some contacts."  
Xander looked at his hand. He was still wearing the Gem of Amara on his ring finger, "After I cash this check, I'm not going to need more money for a *long* time."  
Spike sobered up a bit, "Well, I hate to inform you... but you're monetary expenditure is going to have to wait until morning. Most banks don't have midnight withdrawal, not even the blood bank... legally anyway." He grinned.  
Xander looked at him curiously, "Monetary expenditure, Spike? You've been watching way too much Dawson's Creek."  
Spike growled, "It's not my fault the bleeding teenagers are written like Harvard graduates. Besides, wouldn't you prefer the phrase 'monetary expenditure' to 'cashing a bloody check'?" His grin returned.  
"Whatever..." Xander dismissed the vampire and prepared to leave anyway, "I'm out of here..."  
"Please don't." Spike squeaked out, before the Giles-mobile pulled into the lot and quickly cut off the exit.

*CUT TO: Giles, Angel, and Cordelia climbing out of the convertible. They cautiously approach him.*

Xander had a look about him similar to a deer caught in a car's headlights. He didn't know whether to run away, or just brace himself for an impact.  
"Please, Xander... don't run away." Giles pleaded. None of them seemed armed, but Xander didn't relax at all.  
Spike observed the situation, and threw in his comment, "Right now, I don't believe he could if he tried."  
"We're not here to hurt you, Xander." Cordy tried to explain.  
"Then what *are* you here for? The big group hug scene?"  
Angel looked as disconcerted as Xander did, "We don't want you to leave. We don't want to make the same mistake with you that we did with Faith."  
"Compare him to Faith. Way to start a convincing argument." Spike jabbed.  
"Please shut up, Spike." Giles growled, "Xander... we simply don't want you to think we're so apt to abandon you. What happened with Quinn, we aren't going to hold it against you."  
"Are you all really so quick to forgive me? I tried to kill you. Things are never going to be the same."  
"Think, Xander. You *tried.* Did you go through with it?" Angel didn't offer him time to reply, "No. That's what separates you from the *real* bad guys. If you don't let us help you, that line might disappear. You can't go back then."  
Xander still hadn't moved since they arrived, "What do you want from me?"  
Cordelia answered, in a tone that was full of deep concern, "Just promise us you'll keep in touch. And that you'll come to us if you need help. And that you'll help us when we need it too."  
"I don't know if I can do that..." He said lowly.  
"Xander, you can't go... we all love you..." Cordelia pleaded.  
"Even me..." Angel said, reluctantly. Giles nodded his assent.  
Spike started clapping, "Oh, how touching..."  
"Spike..." Three voices warned.  
"Right... switching back to 'lurk-so-you-don't-get-staked' mode..." He went back to sitting on Angel's car.  
"Look..." Xander started. He gave a good long look at the check in his hand, "I'm not leaving town... but, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep up on the other two promises. Things are different now."  
Giles looked sad, "I suppose that's all we can really ask of you."  
Cordelia was determined, "But don't think we won't drop by your place from time to time. Y'know... with all hopes going to you giving us your address and all."  
"Cordy..." Angel said softly, pulling her back to him. She didn't resist.  
Xander folded the check up and put it in his jacket pocket, "That's something I want to talk about... umm, I've got no quarrels about the whole thing going on with you two... but you both gotta remember the 'no hanky-panky' rule." They both nodded, "Cause as fond as my memories of our relationship *aren't,* that doesn't mean I want you dead in any way, shape, or form, Cord."  
Cordelia smirked, "Glad to be so appreciated." She glanced at Angel quickly, "I think I need to take back the rights to 'Cord.' This guy is growing quite fond of it, and a few others too."  
Xander nodded, "Understood..."  
Angel treaded lightly, "Umm... my car?"  
Xander laughed, pointing behind him, "Knock Peroxide off the hood, and it's yours again. Keys are in the front seat." He waited for Spike to climb off the car, "I'll be seeing you guys." He looked to Spike, "C'mon, Spike... let's go apartment shopping."  
Spike looked surprised, "Why me?"  
Xander tried to hide the amusement in his face, "I figure I'm gonna need somebody to keep me sane and on the 'good' side... and I figure there's nobody better than *you.*" Even Giles and Angel began laughing at that.   
Spike glared, "Oh, that is low, Harris. Not quite low enough, but still low." He tried to ignore the laughter, but even found himself releasing a slight chuckle, "Let's go... the morning paper won't be delivered for a few hours... we can get some good killing in before then."  
Xander nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me." They headed off, as Giles went to his car, and Angel went to his. Cordelia looked on after Xander, until he and Spike were out of sight. Angel pulled up next to her in the car, and she climbed in.

End Part 1


	2. Goodbye Love... Not

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 2/? - "Goodbye Love... Not"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES.  
Author's Notes/Summary - Buffy and Xander both deal with the fact that they love each other in their own way. Of course neither knows how the other feels yet... so they both try to put their feelings behind them.  
Note #2 - ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. :)

*FADE TO: Buffy, training in the back of The Magic Box. She's fighting with determination.*

Buffy didn't really know why she was imagining Xander's face on the punching bag. Scratch that, she knew exactly why. It was a combination of things; She was still angry at him for 'letting himself be used' by Quinn, and it was also a vain attempt to make her feelings for him go away.  
'Perhaps,' she thought, 'I can beat *him* up so badly, that I stop thinking about him so much' So far, it wasn't working. In fact, the punching bag was about to fall apart, because she was pounding it so hard.  
"Might I inquire what the bag said to anger you?" Giles stated calmly from behind her. He was sipping a cup, which one could assume be tea, and looked on at her actions disapprovingly.  
Buffy tried not to betray her thoughts, "It said my butt looked big."  
Giles set the cup down, "Yes, I can see how that would bring about a good thrashing."  
Buffy ignored him, and returned to attacking the bag, if with less force than before, "I thought you *wanted* me to train, Giles. It comes with being my watcher again. I train, you make with the nodding and the frowning and the 'Try that once more, Buffy'... do you not want that anymore?"  
"Not at the expense of replacing the bag as often as this assault would result in."  
Buffy stopped herself immediately, "Fine," She was slightly snippy, "I'm done for the day then."  
"Buffy..." He started, "I wanted you to come help me with research... I want to look into the scepter Quinn mentioned."  
"Giles... Quinn is dead. Whatever he had planned isn't going to move forward anymore. I'm just glad he didn't get all 'You think you know. What's to come. What you are...' on me... that would have been third times *not* a charm."  
"Buffy, that is an improper attitude to take... towards such matters." He warned.  
"Giles, I'm taking a break, okay? I promise not to beat up the mean, insulting bag any more than it deserves from now on, and I'm not coming back to research with you... I just want to let this rest. Is that clear?" He nodded reluctantly, "Fine, then I'm going to go visit my mom."  
Buffy grabbed her things, but before she could leave, Giles added, "Tell her hello, for me."  
"Please don't get back into that, Giles..." Buffy warned. She'd picked up on a little too much fondness in his request. She went through the front of the store and headed for home.

*CUT TO: Xander speaking with a 'landlady'. She's got graying hair, and is in a business-type suit. Spike is in the background checking the apartment out. Aside from the small area Spike is occupying, the details of the apartment aren't visible.*

"I'm a little surprised this one is on the market..." Xander commented, looking around.  
"Yes, well..." She decided not to continue, "It's a little strange you asked for a visit here at night... but your credit has already cleared. You can sign the lease if you're interested."  
Xander thought it over, "What happened to the last landlady?"  
The woman tensed visibly. She hesitated briefly, "Well, um... she met with some unfortunate circumstances."  
Xander simply nodded. He looked to Spike, who gave an overly-excited thumbs up. Xander smiled faintly, and turned back to the woman, "I believe we'll take it. Where's the lease?"  
The lady smiled, "It's so refreshing to see people like you around here."  
"People like us?" Spike looked slightly worried.  
The woman nodded, "Yes, well... you're the first same-sex couple to move into the building."  
Both Spike and Xander looked unhappily shocked. Xander quickly recovered, "No, no... we're not, y'know, a same-sex couple. Just uncomfortably close friends. He's too disturbing to date."  
"I heard that, Harris. I am not disturbing." Spike declared.  
"Point proven." Xander said, giving a sly smile to the landlady. He quickly signed the lease, before motioning for Spike to come over. He co-signed it, and the lady looked extremely happy.  
"Still... welcome to the building. I hope you enjoy it here." She left, and Xander looked around.  
"I will... brings back some memories."

*CUT TO: Buffy, helping her mom around the house. Joyce is off-screen, but can be heard.*

Buffy opened a closet door, and was surrounded by a cloud of dust. After a momentary coughing fit, she declared, "Mom! When was the last time you cleaned this out?"  
"Sweetheart, I'm so busy at work that I don't have time to clean up here anymore." She was quiet, before hinting not-so subtly, "Maybe you could move back... being at home might do some good, if not just for the cleanliness of the house, for me."  
"Mom... I don't want to live here anymore. I love you, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise... but I'm an independent woman. Living on my own is a right given to me... in the college law book, or something."  
Joyce entered the room, looking at her daughter with understanding, "I know, honey... I just miss you is all." They exchanged a hug. Joyce suddenly got a look in her eye, "So, does this independent woman have an independent man in her life yet?"  
Buffy looked horrified, "Mom!" After getting over her initial reaction, she looked somber, "Since Riley? No."  
Joyce looked her daughter over. There was something she recognized, "You're not telling the truth, dear. I can see you like *somebody.* Am I not allowed to know about him?" She frowned, "He's not another vampire, is he?"  
"No, Mom. He's..." She trailed off.  
"Alive?"  
"*Yes* alive." She sighed, "He's just somebody I know. But there's too many complications right now for anything to happen. Maybe ever."  
Joyce gave her daughter another hug, "Oh, don't give up hope, dear. I'm sure things will work out. The important things usually do."  
Buffy tried to smile, as she thought, 'Not with me, they don't.' She looked at her mother appreciatively, despite her own thoughts, "Thanks, Mom." She was left alone as her mother left, so she went back to cleaning.

*CUT TO: Giles' apartment. He's preparing dinner while reading out of a dusty book.*

He finished cooking the soup, and poured himself a bowl, all without removing his gaze from the book. He was half-way across his living room, heading towards his reading chair, when a loud knocking came at his door. It was enough to startle him, causing him to drop both the book and the soup. The soup splashed off the floor, dousing the pages of the book with a healthy amount of noodles and broth.  
"Bloody hell!" Giles yelled, before turning to the door, "I'll be there in just a moment." He tried his best to brush the book off, but the pages were noodled beyond repair, "Dammit..."  
He walked over to the door, and swung it open, ready to berate whoever had bothered to knock with such force. Unfortunately, all he met was a view of the dark courtyard. He leaned out, looking to either side, but found no one.  
He started to swing the door closed, when he caught a fluttering in his peripheral vision. He looked down quickly, seeing a folded sheet of paper being held-down by a small rock. He looked around outside once again, before bending down to pick up both the rock and the paper.  
Quickly discarding the rock into bushes, he pushed the door closed behind him, and unfolded the paper. What was written, left him even more puzzled. A simple message, reading '1700 Eastridge Drive, Apartment 6. Don't tell Buffy.'  
Giles was scared out of his shoes again as the phone rang right beside him. He took a moment to recover, before picking it up, "Yes, hello?"  
"Giles?"  
"Willow, yes... is, is there something you need?"  
"Yes... well, no... I just got a really weird message."  
Giles looked confused, "Stuck under a rock?"  
Willow herself sounded confused, "No... it was slid under the door. Somebody knocked, then slid it under. It was a..."  
"An address."  
"Yeah... h-how did you know?"  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, "I received a similar message."  
"What do you suppose it is? And what does it mean, 'don't tell Buffy'?"  
Giles thought for a few moments, until it suddenly came to him, "Xander."  
"Xander? What about Xander?"  
"It's the address to his new apartment... he gave it to us, and doesn't want us to let Buffy know."  
"Why not?"  
Giles wasn't really sure, but had an idea, "I believe he doesn't want Buffy dropping by on his doorstep. I imagine the heart-to-heart they might have would not be a Hallmark moment."  
"Yeah, I guess..."  
"Willow, I think we should feel privileged that he's trusted us with this information... and the fact he chose to remain at all..." He imagined Willow would be nodding silently in response, "While I have you on the phone, do you think you could stop by the store tomorrow after classes? I want to research the scepter Quinn mentioned, but Buffy wasn't very cooperative on the matter."  
"Sure, do you want me to bring Tara along?"  
"I suppose that would be alright, we'll need all the eyes we can to research this."  
"Gotcha... ooo, I'll bring cocoa, cause researching makes me thirsty."  
Giles smiled lightly, shaking his head, "Yes, I suppose that would be alright as well."

*CUT TO: Spike returning to the apartment. It's the same one Xander was living in back before he left. Xander himself has already returned, and is fixing himself a sandwich.*

"Why the bloody hell did we have to do that?" He said, heading over to the fridge, "I mean, we could have had a quiet little bachelor pad, no Slayer or nothin'..." He pulled out a Styrofoam cup, and poured it's contents into a coffee cup. He placed it in the microwave and set a cooking time.  
"Buffy won't find out about it. I made sure of that." Xander said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
Spike scoffed, "Made sure of it? 'Don't tell Buffy' is not what I would call making sure of it. They probably called her the minute they read that."  
"I trust them more than that, Spike." The microwave beep interrupted him, as Spike pulled out his 'snack,' "And I have to show them that I trust them."  
"But you don't." Spike pointed out before taking a sip.  
Xander sighed, "No... not yet... but I hope I can... I hardly even trust myself... but I have to, Spike, I just have to."  
"Fine, fine... new subject." Spike walked over and sat on the chair across from him, "The Slayer. You've still got the hots for her."  
Xander glared, "Thank you for the observation, Spike."  
"That's what I'm here for, mate." Spike sneered, "I thought I told you to extinguish that torch."  
Xander grinned slightly, "And since when do I listen to you?"  
"Since I know being involved with a Slayer is bad. Deathly bad."  
Xander looked surprised, "You went with a Slayer?"  
Spike looked angered, "No, git. Being around them. In the same environment. It's bad for your health in the 'you can die' kind of way."  
Xander finished his sandwich, "Have I introduced you to my sharpened little friend yet?"  
"Hey, hey, now. None of that threatening me crap. I'm your roomie, remember? Roomies are supposed to get on each other's nerves."  
"Well you won't *have* any nerves after I poke you."  
Spike laughed, "You haven't the gall. I'm defenseless."  
Xander glared, "You'll be the death of my cleaning deposit." He stood up, "I'm going to bed. Don't invite anybody in."  
Spike leered, "So you're saying I can't have parties."  
Xander kept walking to the bedroom, "You can have parties. Only catch is all party-goers must have a pulse."  
"Bloody... you're no fun, y'know that?" A slamming door was the only response Spike got.

*CUT TO: Giles, Willow, and Tara, researching quietly around the table in The Magic Box. Anya is running the register.*

Willow flipped a book closed, "Nothing here either... you sure Quinn said 'Scepter of Zeus' and not, y'know, like 'Ham Sandwich on Rye'?"  
"Willow... I don't believe that is helping." Giles continued reading his book.  
"Yeah... but... I just thought I'd, y'know, lighten the mood."  
Giles nodded, "Unfortunately, the mood shouldn't be lightened this time. It is a serious matter."  
"That never stopped Xander before." Tara commented.  
"Yes..." Giles began, "But he seemed to have a penchant for it."  
"I hope we find this soon... I've got homework to do..." Willow said quietly.  
"Yes, well, the store is only open for another half-hour... so you should have plenty of time for your work." It was quiet again for several minutes. Anya ran the cash register noisily, although it was quite obvious she was eavesdropping on the conversation.  
Giles finished one book, and picked up another. The word 'Archon' was scribbled across the front in a strange, almost handwritten, raised type. Giles got about half-way through, when he nearly dropped the book, "Oh, my god..."  
Willow and Tara both perked up, with Willow adding, "That can't be good."  
"What is it, Mr. Giles?" Tara inquired.  
"The Archon of Zerod... I can't believe I didn't remember..."  
"The Archon? Didn't you read that before?" Willow was curious now. She got up, as did Tara, to look over Giles' shoulder.  
"Yes... and I even remember reading about a scepter... but at the time it just didn't matter, and it only just registered."  
"Well what's it say?" Tara prodded.  
Giles frowned, "Nothing good." 

End Part 2


	3. Never Really Free

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 3/? - "Never Really Free"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES... continuity diverges.  
Author's Notes/Summary - Just when Xander thinks he's attained some normalcy in his life, it's interrupted by his past. Quinn's overall mission comes back to haunt him, as the Old Ones continue to unearth the Scepter of Zeus. The Scoobies, with the help of the estranged Xander, must get together to stop it from happening.  
Note #2 - ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. :)

*FADE TO: Xander, putting away some groceries. Spike is sitting on the couch, watching TV. It's daytime, but the room is darkened by a few blankets thrown over the windows.*

"Y'know, Spike, you could keep up your part of the bargain and... oh, let's just say, help out around here?"  
Spike snarled, "Hey, I've been good about the security deposit... I think you should..."  
"No, Spike... you're going to start helping out around here. If you don't want to start sleeping out on the balcony, that is."  
Spike almost looked shocked, "You really think you can boss me around?"  
"Yes, I do. Because I'm paying the rent. I'm buying the food. And I'm *letting* you live here. Co-signing the lease or not... you have to pull your weight."  
"Where's all this fire come from, Harris?"  
"I'm not taking your crap anymore, that's all. You told me to take what I want in this world. Well I *want* you to get up off your ass and do some chores. I'm letting you live here Spike. I'd like to see you clean up your act. At least until you finally manage to get that chip out of your head, then its fair game." He finished putting away the groceries, and put the paper bags away, "You'll have to earn back your respect from me."  
Spike had a blank look on his face. He was genuinely surprised. He quietly turned the TV off, and stood up, "Fine, what do I have to do?"  
"Well, it'd be nice if you did the dishes. We're attracting fruit flies."  
Spike looked at the pile of dishes, and snorted, "Bah, I'll do it... but just remember, this chip comes out, and I'm ripping your bloody throat out."  
"I know, Spike. I know. Maybe, by then, I won't even put up a fight." He started walking to the bedroom to take a nap, "Just watch yourself, though... or I might go and bless the dishwater."  
Xander's hand had just reached the doorknob of the bedroom, when a knock came from the front door. He looked to Spike, who was now doing his 'impression' of doing the dishes, by simply wiping the same plate over and over again. He was even whistling. It was obvious he was avoiding having to answer the door. 'Damn, how does he always find away around things?'  
Xander padded over to the door, just as someone knocked again. He swung the door open, to see Willow leaning up to look back through the peephole, as Tara was just pulling back from knocking. Willow stumbled backwards when the door opened, but Tara stabilized her.  
"Willow?"  
Willow looked into the apartment, past him, and looked surprised, "This is..."  
"I know, Wills... you here for a reason?" He didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. He was actually glad to see her, but also weary.  
"What are those blankets doing over the windows?"  
"Red? Is that you?" Spike walked towards the door, wiping his hands off.  
"Spike?"  
Xander did an involuntary impression of Giles and his nose pinching, "Willow... I don't mean to sound like I'm not glad to see you... but why are you here?"  
Willow frowned a little, "We need you."  
Spike leered, "Ooo... I'm up for a little two-on-two action." He immediately received a slap to the back of the head, "Ow! Hey, watch the hair!"  
Xander became instantly serious when Willow said 'they' needed him, "What's up?"  
"The Scepter of Zeus." Tara stated simply.  
Xander sighed, grabbing his coat, "I should have learned by now that I'm never really free. Spike, get your towel."

*CUT TO: The Magic Box. Giles is seated at the 'research table' along with Anya and Riley. Buffy is pacing in the midst of the bookshelves.*

"Giles, I can't believe you went on about this scepter thing even after I made it clear it wouldn't be an issue." Buffy nearly screamed.  
Giles looked just as angry, "Yes, well I simply held a differing opinion. It was within my right to push ahead with my initial belief." He glared at her, "Lord knows you've done it enough times yourself."  
"I'm sorry, Giles... I just don't see why this is so important..."  
"Someone seems to be forgetting who's the Watcher around here." Blonde Riley commented under his breath.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough to escape Slayer hearing, "You! Giles, can you tell me just *why* these two are here?"  
Giles stood up, taking an authoritative stance, "We are going to need all the help we can get, Buffy. They have knowledge of what we do, and thus they may provide help, if only in manpower."  
Buffy let out a distressed growl. She just wanted to put the whole 'Old Ones' thing behind her, but it just wouldn't go away. Anya noticed what was going on with her, "You're just trying to push away all things Xander... even *I* can see that." She stated in her usual blunt manner, "I tried it, Buffy... it doesn't work."  
"Like I'm supposed to take advice from *you*?"  
"Yes." Anya replied as the store's door opened, "My advice is... find someone new... have lots of sex. Sex is a miracle cure-all."  
"Maybe for you, Anya... but nothing beats a good vamp-killing spree in my book." Xander commented from behind.  
Buffy immediately tensed upon hearing his voice, and her anger rose again, "What's *he* doing here?"  
Giles sighed, his patience with her spent, "Buffy, I would like to kindly offer... that you sit down and SHUT UP!" Everyone was shocked at the sharp rise in Giles' voice. Even Buffy was stunned into immediately taking a seat, "Xander's knowledge of Quinn and any of his actions may once again prove useful to us. It is only fair that he sits in on this, because it involves him intricately."  
Xander looked sad, "Why is it I can never get intricate with the ladies?"  
Spike laughed, "Because we only attract the evil schemes, my friend."  
It was Giles' turn to question someone's presence, "Exactly why is Spike here, as well?"  
Willow answered slowly, "Because we picked him up with Xander at their apartment."  
"*Their* apartment?!" Buffy spoke the thoughts of everyone in the room, "Xander, you're living with Spike?"  
Xander brushed the accusation away, "Yeah, so what? I needed a roomie... Spike was tired of his crypt. I just figured I'd be the first person to extend some friendship to him."  
Spike mockingly began tearing up, "That's real touching, man."  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Ignore him... he doesn't take compliments well." They were all looking at him like hew as some shade of crazy, "Everybody deserves respect, guys... good guy, or bad guy... they all deserve some level of respect. I just figured, from one outcast to another, I could give him a little." Spike's mocking ceased, as he thought it over. He was silent, as were the rest of them. Xander finally shifted the subject, "Now that that's out of the way... What's the deal with the scepter?"  
"It's... a long story." Giles began.

*CUT TO: Giles, nearing the end of his speech. Everyone is listening intently.*

"...and so, according to the Archon... it ended up buried beneath the earth, to prevent its repeated use. Unfortunately, the Archon does not disclose the location... simply that it was buried for protection."  
"So, the deal is... the Old Ones get this thing, they turn it on, and the world goes warping back millions of years?" Xander repeated, in paraphrase form.  
"Yes, in a manner of speaking. The species of the world will de-evolve back to their past forms. Until a point is reached where they wish to stop. The Old Ones will decide what point they want the earth to resume. As a side effect, the Old Ones will be cast into an alternate plane of reality, where they will no longer be bound to their duty of watching over the fate of the world."  
"An ecological plane ticket to another dimension, huh?" Nobody understood how the words came out of Spike's mouth, except maybe for Xander, but they did.  
Xander looked at him, almost stunned, "No more Dawson's Creek for you, Spikey." Xander decided a flippant attitude was the way to go from there, "So, what? We find the thing... we make sure they don't get it... crisis averted."  
Giles made the clucking noise he did when someone said something he didn't like. He put the Archon down, "It won't be that simple."  
"Is it *ever*?"  
Giles ignored his attitude, "The Archon makes no mention of where the Scepter is buried. Which leaves us in a very vulnerable position. We need to pinpoint it's location, and prevent them from obtaining it."  
Spike decided to throw his two cents in, trying to remove all snideness from his voice, "But the unfortunate thing is... they've got a monster head-start on us, right?"  
"Right." Giles ran his hand over the cover of the Archon, "The only clue in our possession at the moment, is something Quinn said..." They all became attentive, "He mentioned that he had two separate races working to dig it up."  
Xander's eyes flashed momentarily, but no one noticed. He was torn apart at the moment, "So exactly what kind of help is that to us? There's probably no records of this dig anyway."  
"That..." Giles began, "Is what we wish to find out." He threw the Archon at Xander, who caught it carefully, "I want you to read through the sections I've marked, and see if you recognize anything."  
"What can we do?" Willow asked quietly.  
"Willow, I want you and Tara to find all information you can on dig sites in the area." He gave her a serious look, "Use both your technical skills, and any magic as necessary. I've got Angel working on areas outside of California."  
"Got anything for me to do?" Spike spoke up. Everyone was once again surprised by him.  
"Well, I think..." Giles began.  
Xander interrupted him, "Um, I think Spike and I are going to hit it... I'll look this thing through, and, uh... I'll get back to you. You know where I live if you need me." He grabbed Spike by his jacket, and dragged him out of the shop. Spike barely had time to throw a towel over his head before he was pulled out the door.  
"That was..." Giles began again.  
Buffy interrupted him this time, "Odd." She gave him a sudden, menacing glare, "You know where he lives. Tell me where."  
Giles frowned as he exchanged a look between Willow and Tara.

*CUT TO: Spike and Xander, entering the apartment. Spike throws off his towel, while Xander tosses the Archon onto the kitchen counter.*

"I didn't want to say anything on the way here... y'know, cause I figured you'd yank the towel off my head... but what was with you in the shop?"  
"Spike? Being observant? Well I never..."  
"Bloody..." He stopped, "You know something, don't you?" He smirked, "Withholding information that'll bring the Slayer's demise. I like it!"  
"Shut up, Spike. I don't even know if what I know is worth anything. I might have been mislead. Screw that, I *was* mislead. I just want to make sure I don't translate my mistake onto them."  
"And what happens if you realize too late its the right thing? Took me a bloody lot of time to realize that Angelus was in over his head with the Acathla thing... I was lucky enough to find out in time to save myself... but look what I lost? Only woman I ever loved in Dru. She may have been a nutcase, but she was the most beautiful nutcase I ever had the pleasure of spending centuries with."  
Xander looked surprised, "Spike... are you telling me to save the world?"  
Spike growled, "Oh, don't look at me like that. Life's finally started to get sweet for me again since Dru left me. I might not like the lot of you, but you sure do provide me some entertainment." He smirked, "'Specially you with your 'I don't love the Slayer anymore, I really don't' routine."  
"Spike, y'know what I said about you helping out around here to get your respect from me?" Spike nodded weakly. He knew trouble was coming, "Well, now you don't only have dishes... you've got laundry as well."  
"Laundry? Bloody... you know what the dryer does to the air in my room! It's hard enough sleeping on that bloody futon. I don't need to wake up with a layer of lint all over me."  
"Well, then... you shouldn't have been so quick to let me have the main bedroom."  
"Quick to let... ooh, you bastard... I didn't let you! You moved your stuff in first!"  
"It's not my fault you didn't think to start moving your things in earlier." Xander was grinning wickedly.  
"Earlier? Bleeding Mary... if I had tried to move in earlier, you'd have had to vacuum me up off the rug. I can't move around easy in the daytime, y'know."  
"I know, Spike. I know." He was laughing hard, but finally relaxed, "Now get to the laundry... I need my whites done." Spike vamped out, but just growled loudly, because he knew there was nothing he could do.

*CUT TO: Evening. Cemetery. What else could it be but Buffy patrolling?*

Buffy half-heartedly went around the cemetery. It was nice and quiet that night, all the better for Buffy to tear herself up inside about what she was feeling. Was she really in love with AleXander Harris?  
She had debated over the facts for weeks. His absence, abrupt and unexpected, had set her mind in a whirl. Riley had been unsupportive of her 'grieving' at the departure of one of her best friends. She wasn't really surprised about that. Riley had always acted strangely towards Xander. They were starting to become 'buddies'... but she suspected it was only for her sake.  
When he left, and Riley broke up with her, she spent a lot of her time remembering her life with Xander. Albeit short, they had been through a lot. The Harvest. The Master. Her obsession with Angel. Her obsession with Angelus. Right through her first year of college.  
But things had started to drift. The boy that saved her life four years ago, wasn't around as much. And it was subconsciously eating away at her. She clung to Riley like a life-preserver, because her life was changing so fast. Even Willow was wildly different from when they first met.  
She had come to a rather sudden realization. She liked Xander. She more than liked him. Over his absence, she had developed her own little obsession about him. And from it something, which may have been there the whole time, bubbled to the surface of her senses. Love. She definitely loved him. More than just her Xander-shaped friend. For the man he had become, and was still becoming.  
It was torturous to find out he was out to hurt her. Against his will or not, it broke her heart to see him fighting for the side of evil. It was all over now, though. Things had come together, and fallen apart in the same breath.  
Angel and Cordelia. The relationship that seemed to blindside all of them. She was surprised to feel no hurt or jealousy towards Cordelia. The love she had felt for Angel, real or not, had faded. Replaced by the growing need to be with her best guy friend. Xander and Spike. Not in a relationship, thank god, but getting buddy-buddy by the day. Would Spike manipulate Xander? Could he go bad again, if Spike is given the chance as well?  
It didn't really matter. Xander didn't seem to want to be around her, any more than she outwardly expressed wanting to be near him. But inside, where it mattered, she longed to have a normal day, where they could exchange 'I love you's and hold each other.  
Would that day ever come? She didn't know. And it was likely she never would. Life was never that fair.

*CUT TO: Two pairs of glowing-yellow eyes, hidden in the brush. They're observing the Slayer, in her sleepwalking trance. A pair of ragged laughs are heard.*

"The time is soon." One spoke.  
"The time is now." The other mimicked. They both grunted in approval, as they slipped further back into the darkness. 

End Part 3


	4. Shoot Me, Stuff Me, Mount Me

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 4/? - "Shoot Me, Stuff Me, Mount Me"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... oh, I also 'own' Harek and Sarek... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES.  
Author's Notes/Summary - Xander knows where the dig site is, but he doesn't tell the Slayerettes right away. When it comes out, some things are revealed which may change their lives forever. (At least until the next big thing comes along)   
Note #2 - ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. :)

*FADE TO: Xander and Spike's apartment, evening. Xander is pouring through the Archon of Zerod.*

So far, he was unable to come up with any contradictory evidence to what he knew. It looked like he was once again holding the key to the safety of the world. He didn't like it. He enjoyed having responsibility, but the fate of the world? Having that in your hands too many times was liable to drive you crazy.  
And it wouldn't like he'd get thanked. Time and time again, everyone from Buffy to his best friend Willow had skirted him in the thanking department. Would it really be worth risking his neck again?  
He sighed, realizing he had no choice. Whether or not he'd get thanked, or even acknowledged as helping out, it was something he had to do. This world may not have been kind to him, but some people were happy here, and he had no right to rob them of it.  
He was brought out of his daze by a rough knocking on the door. He grumbled to himself, before getting up, "Spike, if your forgot your key again, I'm not letting you in. I told you before you need to kee..." He swung the door open, and his rant was halted.  
Instead of Spike, like he expected, it was two young gentlemen. Each had long hair pulled back into ponytails. They had on leather jackets, and looked like they might be a little menacing if pressed. He tried to smile a little, "Um, whatever you're selling... I don't think I want any."  
The dark-haired one addressed him, "Are you AleXander Harris?"  
Xander's 'spider sense' was going hay-wire. Were they vampires? If so, he was fine, "Uh, yeah... who wants to know?"  
Both their features distorted into vampiric visages, and Xander took a step back. The lighter-haired one's hair had come loose during the morph, and was shown to be several different colors. Xander didn't really know why this mad him a little more afraid. "Good."  
Xander was caught even more off-guard as they both lunged at him, straight through the front door. As the light-haired one took him to the ground with a spearing tackle, the other one circled around. Xander knew immediately he was in deep trouble.

*CUT TO: Spike, walking down the hallway. He's got a large shopping bag hanging on one arm, while he's using his hands to count a stack of money in his hand. He's got a satisfied smile on his face.*

He neared the apartment door, and fished the key out of his pocket. He was a little surprised when he got within view and saw it was wide open. He was immediately knocked into alert mode when he heard a scuffle from inside.  
He reached inside his shopping bag to grab a 'weapon.' He charged in on the two long-haired figured pummeling Xander, bearing his weapon of choice which was a... toilet seat. He brought the object down on the back of the multi-colored one's head with a sad 'Hyah,' knocking him away from the prone Xander.  
The other one looked up at him, game face in full-force. Spike grinned, "Y'want some of this? C'mon, bitch... I'll take you down." He swung the toilet seat around, almost in a martial arts style, before assuming a fighting stance.  
The two vamps exchanged a look, "It would be best if we left."  
"Yes, leaving would be best." The other mimicked. Before anything else could be done, they were both running out through the balcony. Spike ran over to the door, bearing the toilet seat menacingly, until he was sure they wouldn't come back.  
He turned back around and proceeded to throw the cushioned seat at the prone boy, snarking in disgust, "Why the bloody hell did you invite those wanks in?"  
Xander pulled the object off his chest and sat up carefully. He cast Spike an angry glare, "I *didn't*... they just jumped in on me." Xander finally looked at the object in his hand, "A toilet seat? You rush to my defense with a toilet seat?"  
"You should feel bloody lucky I came to your rescue at all, Harris." Spike said, trying to avoid the embarrassment this was bringing him.  
"What were you doing with a toilet seat, Spike? Did know raid a local diner or something?"  
"No! I bought to stupid thing." Spike looked away, "The solid one we've got in there... it, uh, hurts my ass." Xander's mouth immediately started opening in comment, but Spike froze it with a look of pure disdain, "Just don't even start, Harris. I don't feel like having my head stuffed in the sand tonight."  
Xander finally climbed to his feet, a little too quickly, before having a dizzy spell. Spike sprung over and steadied you, "You alright, mate?"  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine... we have to talk to Giles about this... they didn't even need an invitation. This could be big..." Xander started for the door, shrugging off Spike's supporting arm. He immediately started to wobble again.  
"How about we just call tweeder-meyer and have him come to us? It's a long bloody walk, 'specially since SOMEONE hasn't parted with the money for a decent car yet."  
Xander nodded weakly, "Sure, sounds like a good idea..." He wobbled over to the couch, "I think I'll just lay down here."  
Spike had the cordless in his hand, as he came to check on the young man. He gave him a quick slap to the cheek as he saw his eyes start to drift closed, "Hey, don't go falling asleep on me. If you have a concussion, I don't want any further brain damage to be *my* responsibility." He pulled Xander into a seated position, as opposed to the couch-length he had just been.  
Spike dialed the number quickly, waiting for it to ring. When it was finally picked up, he quickly went to business, "Hey, Rups... I need your help." A pause, "No, I don't need to borrow money... geez... no, the Boy Wonder got busted up a little over here..." Another pause, "Yeah, yeah, I know he invites it... but not this time. No invitation, and they came through the bloody front door. Boy may have a concussion" Giles took his time answering, "Right, I'll take care of that... see you in a few."  
Spike returned to where Xander was sitting, with a cup of coffee. He made sure he wasn't dozing off anymore, and gave him the cup to drink from, "Giles is getting materials together, he should be over in a half-hour to fourty-five minutes... in the meantime, he tells me I'm supposed to keep you awake and cognizant. So let's have ourselves a talk, shall we?"

*CUT TO: Spike, Giles, Willow, and Tara... all gathered around Xander on the cough. Materials are scattered all over the floor around them.*

"...right through the front door. No invitation." He looked to Spike, "You vamps ought to look into counseling or at least some finishing school. I swear, no manners whatsoever."  
Giles had his patented glare prepared, "Could we get back to the matter at hand? Could you describe the assailants?"  
"Again?" Giles continued to glare, "Alright, alright... well, they weren't much taller than me... both had longish hair... umm, they kinda looked alike so they might be brothers."  
"Yes..." Giles made a note of it, "Anything else? Any distinct clothing, or markings, or even jewelry? We may be able to link it to a clan or other organization."  
Xander shook his head, "Only thing I noticed was a rosary dangling from one of their necks..." His eyes shot wide, "Wait a minute... isn't that, like, not possible?"  
Giles, too, was surprised. He made another not, then reserved himself for digging through the books he'd brought with. Xander was edgy, "Uh, Giles, is that all we're going to do?"  
Giles looked up, "Um... well I suppose I could tell Buffy to be on the look-out for these two..."  
"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Xander commented quietly.  
"Why do you say that?"  
Spike answered for him, "I think he means... these vamps aren't exactly conforming to the norms of our race... Buffy might not be suited for dealing with them if she comes upon them."  
Xander nodded, "And for all we know, she's a target too... if she is, then she's in even more trouble."  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" Willow asked.  
Spike smirked, "Take this show to the road."

*CUT TO: Buffy, patrolling. She's more composed then the last time she was seen, but she still doesn't seem on her game.*

"Where are all the fangoids?" Buffy asked herself, then declared to the graveyard, "You aren't making my job very easy!" Two pairs of eyes followed her all around the graveyard, watching her intently. She paid no attention to the fact she was being watched.  
She hated slow nights, they forced her to self-talk about things she felt better left untouched. She didn't want to do that here, in her 'workplace.' She'd probably never live it down in eternity that she died in the middle of bawling her head off.  
The rustling of branches to her right brought her back to attention. She scanned the area thoroughly, but saw nothing but a wind-blown branch or two. Suddenly, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Instincts overcame her, and in a flash she had grabbed the attacker's arm, spun him around a little, and proceeded to drop him against the ground roughly.  
"And a fine hello to you too." Xander managed to spit out, before coughing painfully.  
Buffy sprung up off him, his identity sinking in, and finally let her angry side take over, "Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that."  
Spike helped the poor guy up, as Xander felt his shoulder carefully. When he was sure nothing was broken or dislocated, he decided to jibe, "You could at least lend the Slayer strength to help put my shoulder back in place."  
Buffy actually sneered, "That's not such a good idea. I might just *relocate* it somewhere *else.*"  
Xander exchanged a look with Spike, who was mouthing the word, 'Ouch.'  
"Can you tell me why you're all out here? The graveyard isn't exactly our most popular hangout."  
"Sorry, the Bronze was full." Xander took a weak shot.  
Buffy turned it around instantly, "Full? Or just not accepting every creep that tries to get in?"  
"Enough." Giles yelled roughly, "Buffy, Xander was attacked earlier. A pair of vampires which didn't need to be invited to gain access to his apartment."  
Buffy had softened a little at the mention of Xander being attacked, but she immediately hardened again, "Why is that my problem? He does kind of ask for it."  
"Buffy..." Giles warned.  
"They're probably after you too... bloody Slayer... no sympathy for anyone else.." Spike cursed, walking off to have a smoke.  
She ignored his closing comment, "After me? Why?"  
Xander answered, surprising everybody, "Most likely? The Old One's sent them... assassins or something." He laughed, "I can understand they'd be a little irked that I offed their #1 guy."  
"Any easy assignment after all..."  
"All the targets in one spot... we're getting good."  
Everyone spun around to see where the voices came from, but could see no one. A blur came from their blindspots, broad-siding Xander, to tackle him to the ground. He landed on the shoulder Buffy had just roughed up, causing him to yell.  
Spike moved from his spot leaning against a crypt, when he heard a rustling from up above. He looked up to see the brightly-colored one perched atop the crypt. It leaped off, spinning in all directions in mid-air, to land on Spike hard. Just as quickly as the assault had begun, they(the assassins) were both standing side-by-side a half-dozen yards away.  
They were dressed exactly the same as when they attacked Xander, but their vampire faces were temporarily unseen. Buffy looked them over, casting a quick glance to Giles, "What's up with Hack and Slash over there?"  
"I believe they are..."  
"Harek and Sarek. Vampire assassins. Brothers too." Spike spoke up, "Didn't pick up their scent the first time. But it was quite evident when one dropped down on top of me. Must be wearing bloody cologne."  
Buffy looked at spike incredulously, "Do you know EVERY bad guy in the world?"  
Spike glared right back at her, "Not all of 'em... just the important ones."  
"Can we get back to stopping said bad guys?" Xander cried.  
Giles pulled Xander back, "Your concussion... it would be best if you didn't participate."  
Xander couldn't believe what Giles had just said, "Not participate? Are you crazy? Buffy could get hurt."  
A flutter. Buffy tried not to show it, but the concern in Xander's voice made her heart beat faster. She shook it off and returned to the task at hand, "I'll repeat Xander... can we get back to stopping the bad guys?"  
Giles nodded, "Willow, Tara... join me back..." He pointed out a spot several yards away, "There..."  
Buffy gave the assassins a mock smile and friendly attitude, "Thank you for waiting so patiently... we'll be with you in *just* a moment."  
"You'll die now."  
"Death is at hand."  
Buffy looked almost amused, "Look, Criss-Cross, I'm sure if we just sat down and talked we could..." He was interrupted as the stake was knocked out of her hand by a greenish bolt of energy. The blondish-vamp was holding it's rosary up, which itself had a faint green glow. Buffy's eyes were as big as saucers, as she spoke back to Giles, "Giles... is there something you forgot to tell me?"  
Giles looked up at the faint green glow, "Oh, yes... these vampires aren't like most..."  
"That update was quite refreshing, Giles..." Buffy made her sarcasm as evident as possible.  
"Buffy... just fight... we're looking up Harek and Sarek in the books."  
Buffy turned back to the two vampires, who were watching the exchanges with emotionless faces. She resumed her mock friendly attitude, "Well, you heard them... time for us to get all friendly-like..." She assumed a fighting stance. She was quite surprised when Spike sidled up next to her, "Spike?"  
"We gotta keep us all alive... works even better if we got more ass-kickers."  
"Whatever." She observed the opponents, "These guys are *way* too quiet."  
"Of course they are... they're probably using their psychic powers to observe our weaknesses right now."  
"Psychic powers?" Buffy looked incredulous.  
Harek and Sarek exchanged a chuckle between themselves. Their yellow eyes were focused on the Slayer for a moment, before looking past her. With dizzying agility, they both ran straight at Spike and Buffy, before taking strong rolling jumps up and over their heads.  
Buffy and Spike spun around as quickly as they could, to see both Harek and Sarek charging for Xander and the spellcasters. Buffy screamed, "Xander!"  
*CUT TO: Xander's head snapping towards Buffy's scream. He looks just in time to see the two figures driving into him.*  
He flew backwards, catching the side of a tall gravestone, before landing roughly on the other side of it. He wasn't aware of the spin he'd taken in mid-air, until his head connected with the headstone behind him. He immediately felt something give way, and warmth on his neck despite the cold night air. He was disoriented, not even aware enough to notice he was no longer being attacked.  
*CUT BACK TO: Spike and Buffy, nearby, fighting the vampires away from where Xander landed.*  
Where the vampire brothers had an a edge in agility, Buffy and Spike made up for in power. They made their shots count. Roundhouse kicks and backhanded punches were wearing both sides down.  
Meanwhile, Giles and the witches were pouring through books as quickly as they could. The situation was frustrating to Buffy, as she wanted to check on Xander, who hadn't moved since landing behind the gravestone.  
Buffy and Spike separated the two brothers, Buffy taking the light-haired one, and Spike taking up the fight with the darker one. Spike had Sarek pinned against a crypt, laying fists back-and-forth across the vamp's face. Buffy, on the other hand, was driving Harek further into the graveyard.  
Giles finally sprung up from his spot, holding open a book. He began chanting, although no one could hear him from as far away as he was. Willow and Tara were doing a supporting chant. When it was complete, a hazy mist of energy floated away from them. It wafted in the direction of Spike and Sarek. As they were caught up in it, the rosary around Sarek's neck glowed brightly green. When the mist passed, the glowing faded, and Sarek seemed to weaken visibly.  
Not one to miss an opportunity, Spike drove a stake into the vampire's chest, reducing him to dust almost instantly.  
Giles rushed to repeat the chanting, in the direction of Buffy and Harek. Spike ran over to check on Xander, looking him over quickly.  
Xander had started moving a little, when Spike stopped him, seeing the blood covering his neck. Spike suppressed his urges to vamp out, and spoke, "Bloody... how'd you gash it open like that? Aren't you wearing the Gem of Amara."  
Xander shook his head wildly, sending a painful rush through it, "I don't want to have to... I want to be normal."  
Spike shook his head, looking quickly to Buffy who was defending against Harek still, "That's a pretty fool-hardy thing to do... where is it?"  
"Pocket!" Xander declared, deliriously.  
"Get it out and put it on. Don't want your death on my hands... um, yet." Spike hopped up, dropped something near Xander, and went to 'help' Buffy.  
Harek was angry. He had seen the destruction of his brother, and now vowed to get revenge. He just didn't know if he was going to make it. The Slayer was strong, and had determination. All stemming from her volcanic feelings for the boy.  
He heard, by his enhanced hearing, that the Watcher was nearing the end of the dreaded dispel. His abilities would not last much longer. He decided he would have to bail out. It might mean his death at the hands of his employer, but he knew he could make it worthwhile.  
He delivered a stiff kick to the Slayer's jaw, before the vampire could come to help her. He darted past both of them, to where the boy laid prone. He grabbed his cheeks, and made contact with his eyes. He quickly probed the boys mind.  
He smirked, finding the knowledge he desired. The Slayer and the vampire were on their way over. His relocation had disturbed the Watcher's progress. He might still have a chance.  
He quickly grabbed Xander by his throat, lifting him up against the gravestone, "Hold, or he will die."  
Buffy and Spike both halted. Harek smirked, "You try so hard to defend his boy..." He gave him a look, "And yet he continues to betray you?"  
"Betray?" Buffy cried.  
"You wish to stop the Old Ones." Harek intoned, "He knows where. He's known all along. He's..." Harek's little speech was interrupted as a stake protruded through his chest. The stake was in the grasp of Xander's arm. He had recovered some from his injuries as the rings effects took hold. He did not have happy look on his face. He didn't even flinch as the dust flew.  
Buffy was immediately in his face, "You've known? Where we can stop them? Where the scepter is?"  
Xander was not happy that he had to nod, "I just..."  
"No!" Her eyes were watering, "You don't get to talk right now. You don't have the right."  
"Buffy..." Spike started, trying to pull her off. He was roughly shoved backwards for his troubles.  
"You lied to us... again!" Buffy had never been so angry, "How could you? You hurt us, and we took you back in... now you do it again?"  
"Buffy..." It was Giles' turn to try to calm her, but he found himself shoved into the already startled Spike.  
Buffy took in a ragged breath. She didn't have the strength to make herself *not* cry. She sighed, also very ragged. There was no time like the present to say what she needed to say, and she almost enjoyed the look of fear and guilt that was on Xander's face, "You got our trust, a second time... and you betrayed it. You betrayed *me.*" She stepped closer, letting him get a real good look at the anger in her eyes, "Dammit, you made me love you... and then you broke my heart."  
The silence in the cemetery was deafening. After letting it all sink in, she turned abruptly and stalked out of the graveyard. All five people were stunned. Giles, Willow, and Tara all walked off quietly as well, trying not to show their disappointment in him.  
Spike waited for the other to leave, before slinging Xander's arm over his shoulder, and imparting sympathetically, "Looks like you and me have a date with a pint or two of lager." He limped the recovering boy out of the graveyard, and into the night.

End Part 4 


	5. Karma

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 5/? - "Karma"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... oh, I also 'own' Harek and Sarek... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES.  
Author's Notes/Summary - Xander knows where the dig site is, but he doesn't tell the Slayerettes right away. When it comes out, some things are revealed which may change their lives forever. (At least until the next big thing comes along)   
Note #2 - ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. :)

*FADE TO: Xander and Spike, boozing it up at Willy's bar. They're getting all sorts of looks from the patrons, but nobody wants to mess with them.*

Xander adjusted the brim of the fedora on his head. He was wearing it to hide the bandages on his head. The last thing he wanted was to attract an unfriendly crowd at Willy's. No, no, his number one priority was to drink himself stupid.  
Spike tipped back a bottle and finished off its contents, slamming the empty bottle back on the bar. He gave Xander a look, silently wondering what was going on in the guy's mind.  
Xander felt Spike's gaze, and looked at him from under the brim of his fedora, "Who's got next round?"  
Spike laughed, "A man after my own heart." He searched through his pockets, "I believe we're behind a good hundred dollars on the last few..." He smirked at Willy, a gleam in his eyes that showed he could vamp out at will, "But I don't think Willy would have a problem spotting it to us, now would you?"  
Willy shook his head emphatically, as he reached down to grab them a few more beers. Xander felt Spike eyeing him again, and growled, "Just ask me."  
"Ask you what?" Spike was confused.  
"Whatever it is you want to ask me."  
"What is it I want to ask you?"  
"How am *I* supposed to know, it's *your* mind."  
Spike looked reluctant, as he tipped his bottle back to take a swig. He finally told himself it had to be asked, "How are you taking it?"  
"Taking what?" Xander said dismissively.  
"Don't bloody start that again. What the Slayer told you. About what she feels." Xander didn't answer, only gave him an angry look, "Hey, don't glare at me like that. We both know how she feels now. And I thought, combined with the fact you're mad-dog in love with her too... y'know, you'd go off and make little Slayer babies or something." Spike was surprised by his own words, "Uh, not that I've put much thought into the prospect of Slayer babies, mind you."  
"There isn't much chance of that happening now, is there Spike? I mean, taking Buffy's words... I betrayed them all again."  
Spike shook his head, showing his inebriation, "No, no... you only suspected, like, a few hours before that rainbow bloke confirmed it, right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"SO!" Spike pronounced loudly, "So, you weren't really hiding it from them. You were still trying to figure it out."  
"Yeah!" Xander declared in a drunken cheer, clanking bottles with Spike. He returned to frowning though, "Oh, shit... y'know how easy it's going to be to convince Buffy that?" Spike had a confused look on his face, "I'll have a better chance trying to stop a moving truck with my bare hand."  
Spike grinned, "I tried that once before... blood delivery, y'know... not easy." He sobered up a bit, "Took me a bloody week to get my arm set back in place."  
They were both quiet for a while, sipping their beers casually. They each had a gentle sway going, showing that they were intoxicated. Spike violently sat straight up, almost knocking them both off their barstools, before declaring, "Ooh, ooh! I know!"  
"Know what?"  
Spike glared, hiccuping, "I said don't start that again." He steadied himself against the bar, "I know how you can get back in the Slayer's good graces."  
Xander looked skeptical, "Do tell, oh drunken bloodsucker."  
Spike ignored his comment, "Convince the Watcher and the Witches first... they don't hold such hard grudges... you might be able to plead your case to them first... then get them to help you wrangle the Slayer."  
Xander slipped off into a daze, "Mmmm... wrangling the Slayer..."  
Spike smacked his arm, bringing him back, "I'm serious. Red's your grade-school friend, right? She should be your first stop. You've got a good case... you can get her help."  
Xander suddenly looked fully confident in the plan. He hopped off the stool, "Right! I'll go there *right now* and convince her!"  
Spike grabbed Xander's collar before he could run away, "Bad idea..."  
"Why?"  
"Drunken Xander isn't probably a good way to present the argument of Trustworthy Xander... why don't we let it wait 'til tomorrow sometime?"  
Xander sat back down on his stool, nodding exaggeratedly, "Good idea. We should have a few more drinks and go over the plan again."  
Spike frowned, "Why again?"  
Xander went blank, "I think I just lost the last five minutes of my life... and I need you to refresh brain cells that haven't died yet."

*CUT TO: Xander, walking into Giles' courtyard. He's wearing his fedora, a pair of generic sunglasses, and has a book under his arm.*

He made his way to the door on wobbly legs. He waited before knocking on the door, shaking his head to rid himself of the tidal wave headache that was rumbling in his head. He had been led to Giles' apartment by a note left on the door of Willow and Tara's place, indicating that Willow was going to be here today.  
He steeled himself, and knocked on the door, just loud enough that someone could hear it. He looked at the ground, waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open, and a pair of relaxed brown slacks and sensible loafers greeted him.  
His gaze quickly shifted up to look Giles in the eyes. He looked indescribably surprised to see Xander standing in front of him, "Xander..."  
Xander pulled his sunglasses off, wincing at the bright light, to give a weak version of his trademark smile, "That's my name..." He lost the smile, "Look, Giles... I really need to talk to Willow... and I suppose it would be best if I got it out of the way with you too."  
"Y-yes..." Giles stepped out of the way when his voice failed him. Xander quickly slipped in, and Giles closed the door.  
"Xander!" Willow said, in her usual chipperness. A fraction of a second later, she remembered she was supposed to be mad at him and settled into a half-frown.  
"Hey, Wills... there's something I wanted to clear up with you guys..." Giles hovered nearby, and Xander turned to him, "Would it be too much trouble if I asked for a cup of tea? I've got a killer headache." Giles thought about it for a moment. His slightly surprised expression didn't change as he moved into the kitchen to pour a Xander a cup.  
When he returned, he set the cup in front of the haggard looking young man, who gave him a quick thank you. Giles took a seat in his reading chair, and quietly urged him to speak, "You were saying...?"  
Xander finished taking a sip of the tea and put it back down. He didn't mind that there were no additives at all. He kind of felt like he didn't deserve any sweetness anyway, "Yeah... I wanted to clear something up with you guys."  
"I assume this has to do with the location of the Scepter?"  
Xander nodded, "What that vampire said was half-true... I *did* have an idea where it was. But the half-untruth of it is, I didn't *know.* It was only a vague idea I had from one of my early missions. I wanted to verify it before I brought it up to you guys... I didn't want to get your hopes up."  
"Well..." Giles began. Willow was deep in thought.  
"I'm sorry, Giles... I'm not done." He sipped more tea, "My intentions change nothing of the fact that I hid it from you guys. I kept a secret, no matter what my reasoning. And I know, in the end, I probably don't deserve your forgiveness. All I want, right now, is your help in convincing Buffy that we need to work together. To beat these Old Ones."  
Willow was in arms reach of him, and laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Xander... everybody deserves forgiveness... in some form or another..."  
Giles nodded weakly in agreement, "Yes... it may have been wrong for you to keep your knowledge from us... but your intentions were pure. That merits something..."  
Xander smiled, both outwardly and inwardly, before sighing, "I'm sure it's going to be an adventure proving that to Buffy... but this whole thing... we have to tell her it's not just about her... it's not just about me... or us... it's about the whole world."  
"Yes, quite." Giles gave a glance at the book Xander had in his lap, "Returning the Archon?"  
"Yeah... although, it *does* mention where the site is... it didn't occur to me until that vampire confirmed it."  
Giles was immediately up on his feet, and moving near Xander... well, as fast as Giles would be able to, anyway. Xander opened the book to a page he had marked, scanning down the lines, "Here... and here. It makes mention of a 'center.' There's a few other mentions as well... I didn't mark them." He handed the book over to Giles, "But with that vampire and the wording in the Archon... it just confirmed the connection to my mission."  
"Where is it?"  
"The approximate center of the continent... in a town called Salina, Kansas."

*CUT TO: A tight shot of Buffy's shocked/surprised face*

"We're supposed to *what*?" She cried in disbelief.  
"...Trust him, Buffy. He is currently our only hope of stopping this." Giles repeated, for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
Buffy put a hand across her forehead, trying to reduce the headache she felt growing, "That is NOT what you just said, Giles. It can't be." She grabbed his face, trying not to break his cheeks with her Slayer strength, and pointed his eyes in the direction of Xander, "He betrayed us. He's the enemy. He's what I'm employed to defend against."  
Even after her hand left his face, Giles continued to look at the young man. He was crouched in the corner, by himself. He was trying to look at everything but the two of them. He suddenly struck Giles as incredibly alone.  
Giles turned back to Buffy, and decided to use a secret... well, it wasn't so secret anymore... a secret weapon, "Buffy... the revelations of the past few days have been immeasurable. Daring to point out one of your own, you yourself said you love him. If that love is true, you have the capacity to forgive anything."  
Buffy's scowl made him flinch, but she made no movement to hit him. She cast quick glances in Xander's direction, but he was still doing anything to avoid looking back at her. She sighed, "Giles... I just don't know. I mean, can I possibly forgive him for what he's done? I don't even know if this love is true." 'Hah!' Her mind laughed, 'You know it's true... nothing in your life has ever been more *true*'  
Giles resisted his urge to pull off his glasses and pinch his nose. It was a habit he was trying to fight. He looked at Buffy with pleading eyes, "I'm not asking you to forgive him, if you can't. I'm simply asking you, for the sake of the world... work with him to save the lives we've worked so hard on. And the lives others have worked on."  
Buffy frowned, but was obviously in thought. She was mentally weighing the options, which she knew was stupid. She already knew what her decision was. It was the only decision she *could* make. Still, she put things on each side of the scale, and as suspected. A rather large, heart-shaped weight tipped it largely in favor of putting differences aside.  
"Fine... I'll do it. I won't like it... but I'll do it." She straightened out the seams of her clothing, "How are we going to get there?"  
"I'm paying for the tickets... I've got a little leftover cash." Xander said, from the other side of the room. He was apparently a very good listener. On one side of the room, Anya had perked up in her seat at the mention of cash, but Riley had quickly latched an arm around her, until she sat back down.  
Buffy looked apprehensive. She didn't know if she could *really* trust him... and at the same time, she did. It was all so confusing, so she simply nodded. Now was time to pack.

*CUT TO: Buffy sitting in an airplane seat. It's quiet, and nighttime outside her window. Sleeping peacefully next to her was Giles.*

Buffy had to admit she was impressed. She had no idea where Xander could get the money for it, but he managed to afford *three* first class tickets. Round-trip, no less.  
She almost had to pry the last glass of complimentary champagne out of Giles hand to give back to the attendant. He certainly was living it up, at the expense of Xander.  
She was finding it hard to stay mad at him, despite her impression of what he'd done. She shook her head, dismissing that train of thought immediately. They had important things coming up. World saving had to be done.  
She looked across the plane at Xander, who was sleeping just like Giles. He'd opted to get a seat across the plane, so she couldn't berate him the whole trip. He seemed to fear her killing him. She couldn't contain a small smile that rose from the idea she held a certain power over him. It was a small step on the way to making up for the tremendous cloud that he'd been unwittingly dangling above her head all these months.  
Giles turned in his chair, a limp arm swinging her direction. It fell in her lap, leaving her wide-eyed. She deflected it quickly, which was an abrupt wake-up call for Giles.  
"Wha...uh..." Giles shifted in his chair, as if trying to avoid an attack.  
"Relax, Giles. The food tray isn't out to kill you."  
"Buffy..." Giles was groggy, and if she didn't know better, she'd say he was a little tipsy, "Where are we?"  
"Airplane. Kansas. Imminent doom. Y'know, all in a days work."  
"Ahh... yes..." Giles was still coming around. He glanced out the window, seeing it was nighttime, "I'm awake right now for a reason, I suppose?"  
Buffy nodded non-chalantly, "You were getting fresh with me in your sleep." She got serious, looking out at the twinkling lights on the ground below, "Besides... we'll probably be landing in a few minutes anyway."  
As if on cue, the pilot came on over the speakers, "If you would like to return your seats and tray tables to their full, upright positions... we'll be landing in just a few minutes."  
Buffy made a small, 'I told you so' motion, before stating quietly, "See? Slayer sense."  
"Right." Giles nodded, not really grasping what she said. They both turned, in an odd simultaneous movement, to look at Xander. He was ruffling around much the same way Giles had shortly before. He had a slight case of bed-hair.  
"We're supposed to trust him." Buffy said, sadly.  
Giles was finally waking up mentally, "Yes, Buffy. It is imperative that we cooperate with him. The world is a stake."  
Buffy seemed surprised, "Imperative and cooperate are awfully big words for someone who just woke up."  
"Yes... well..." Giles adjusted his glasses. Moments later, the plane angled gently forward, as they made their final approach.

*CUT TO: An SUV pulling up to the side of a large hill (could be mistaken for a mountain, really). It's pitch black out, except for a small light on the side of the hill. The doors of the SUV open up, and a lantern lights a small area.*

"This is it?" Buffy wasn't convinced.  
"It's probably more imposing in the daytime... right Xander?" Riley commented, actually trying to take his side.  
"Yeah, sure." He sat down on his haunches an observed the surroundings. He pointed himself away from the lantern Riley was carrying, so his eyes could adjust to the darkness. He took the observation time as an opportunity to slip on the Gem of Amara. He didn't need anything happening like at the cemetery. Stitches were not his friend.  
"Why the hell am I here, Harris?" Spike spoke up, falling to one knee beside him.  
Xander glared at him in the darkness to tell him to be quiet. He then spoke quietly himself, "Because, Spike... you've been an asset these last few weeks. We might need your fighting skills if things get rough."  
Spike smirked slightly, "Right... that's why you stuck me and the ex-soldier boy in coach, is it?" He laughed, making sure to be quiet, "What's the real reason?"  
"Spike!" Xander exclaimed, almost yelling, "That *is* the real reason." Spike continued to look unconvinced, "Well... that and I've only got three filter-masks left over from my missions... and, well, you don't breathe."  
"I knew it." He stood up and shrugged, "Whatever... when do we get to the ass-kicking?"  
Buffy was about to open her mouth to comment on Spike's presence, when Xander interrupted her, "I'm hoping we can avoid confrontation at all. The entrance is guarded, we can knock them out from a good distance away..."  
"So getting in is easy... what about inside?" Riley asked.  
"Well... the slave demons, from what I've read up on them... they don't like conflict. It's a last resort, even if they perceive a threat. The master demons, they're trigger-happy. But Quinn had a human appearance... all we need to do is tell them we work for him... and we should be fine."  
"That's your brilliant plan? Just tell them we work for Quinn?" Buffy growled, "What if they don't buy it?"  
Xander glared at her, "This is your 'cooperative'?" He shook his head, "Nevermind, we have to get a move on. By now the door guards have seen the lantern out here, and they're getting a little curious."  
Riley nodded. He unshouldered the Initiative blaster on his arm, and aimed in the direction of the entrance, "You're sure this won't go tripping the alarms?"  
Xander shook his head, "No... if anything, it'll short out their entire alarm system... just get to it already." Everybody crossed his or her fingers, as Riley made sure his aim was right, and pulled the trigger.

*CUT TO: Xander, Buffy, Riley, and Spike approaching the 'main office.'*

"You're seriously going to walk right in there and ask where the scepter is?" Buffy near-yelled.  
"Yes... it's the easiest thing to do. A lot easier than travelling to the bottom of the cave just to see if they've dug it up or not."  
They stood at the door, idly fiddling with their surroundings. Riley spoke up, "Uh, what do we do now?"  
Xander smirked, "The bleach really *did* sink past the scalp, didn't it?" He reached up his hand, "We knock, like anybody else would."  
He knocked firmly, and within seconds the door flipped open, "What do you want?"  
"We work for Quinn. We came for a progress report." Xander stated confidently.  
The demon, incredibly ugly, looked at them with distrust, "You *all* work for Quinn? Two humans, a vampire, and a slayer?"  
Xander held his confidence up with his self-esteem, "He sure knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he? I'm Xander Harris."  
The demon let out a hoarse laugh, "Aha... the puppet." Xander tried not to get angry, "The foreman is in the back, he'll tell you whatever you need to know."  
They all entered the small building, and walked single-file to the back room. Another knock, and they were told to enter. They were greeted by, despite all laws of physics to the contrary, an even uglier demon. He was almost as wide as the room, and made the desk he was sitting behind look like a child's playset.  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
Xander tried to look official, "We work for Quinn. He wants a progress report."  
The foreman demon didn't look like he believed them, but he also didn't want the wrath of Quinn brought down on him. He made a sound resembling coughing up phlegm, as he reached towards the tiny desk and pulled out a couple of file folders, "Which report? The artifact dig, or the gold vein dig?"  
"Looks like he had a plan B... too bad he couldn't take it with him." Xander mumbled under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing... we're just here for the artifact. He said he'd check on the gold mine himself." He had a file folder thrown at him unceremoniously. He opened it and skimmed the pages, before cursing, "Dammit... it's already been dug up..." He noticed he said that a little loudly, "Uh, I mean... good, it's already been excavated. Where can we pick it up to take to him?"  
"Take it to him? It's already been sent out for delivery." The demon was getting more and more suspicious by the second.  
Xander tried to look surprised, and it wasn't that difficult, "He didn't tell us he was having it delivered!" He looked slightly angry, "He sent us all they way here and... oh well, I guess the leader has every right to misinform his employees. Keeps the whole thing fun." He took a small bow, handing back the file, "We thank you greatly for your help, on behalf of our leader Quinn."  
He quickly exited the room, followed by Buffy and the rest.

*CUT TO: Back outside the foreman's building. As soon as the door closes, Buffy begins berating him.*

"Well that's just great, Mr. Trust-Me! The stupid scepter is already gone! We're right back where we started." She slapped him across the arm, "And you couldn't even be bothered to find out where it's being delivered? I can't believe Giles made me..."  
"Buffy, shut it." Xander said forcefully, stopping just past the bottom of the stairs. Several miners passed them by. "I looked through the file... it wasn't in there. What else do you want me to do? Ask him where it was? He was already at his limit with his suspicion. Asking him that would have had laser rifles up our ass faster than you could sneeze."  
The same miners from before passed again, from the opposite direction, "So now what are we supposed to do? Go back to Sunnydale and read more books? You screwed up, Xander!"  
Xander got right up to her and looked down at her a little, "Dammit, Buffy... stop blaming me for everything! We need to be happy they didn't shoot us on sight! We need to be thankful that we aren't being strung up for intruding. We..." He suddenly noticed that the pack of miners that had passed twice before, were now standing fairly close to him, sniffing lightly, "Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?"  
They all, simultaneously, took a large breath. Seconds later, their eyes turned blood red, as one called out, "The assassin!"  
Xander paled, "Oh crap..." He boney claw quickly wrapped around his throat.

*CUT TO: Moments later, a firefight has erupted between the slave demons and the master demons. Xander and the crew are caught in the middle of it.*

The slave that had grabbed Xander by the throat had quickly been taken care of. Buffy had almost instantaneously kicked it off, jumping into the air and delivering an arcing kick to its face. Briefly afterwards, a laser blast had rendered him unconscious, or dead. They didn't care to find out.  
A laser blaster crossfire had quickly begun. The slaves had somehow modified their digging tools into laser blasters of their own, and were fighting for their freedom.  
Buffy, Xander, Riley, and Spike were now crouched on the ground. Buffy smacked him again, "What the hell did you do to piss them off?"  
Xander was crawling his way under the laser fire, "I, uh, was here a few months back... I... I kinda killed the leader of the slave revolt... Quinn was obviously trying to save his ass... butt-monkey Xander was right for the job." The others followed him in the crawl, "The leader sniffed me and said I wasn't one of them before he died... I guess the slave demons memorized my scent... one of the few times I'm *not* happy to be memorized."  
Buffy was about to make a nasty comment, because she was still mad, but Riley did his best imitation of a Buffy slap to keep her quiet, "How are we going to get out of this?" He asked. 

End Part 5


	6. Open Your Eyes - A

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 6a/? - "Open Your Eyes" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES... continuity flies right off the handle.  
Author's Notes/Summary - The plan was anything but successful. The dig site was disrupted, but the Scepter had already been transported out. Now begins the 'race' to research how and where the Old Ones can use it to accomplish their mission. Possible character growth, not willing to say who. And, amidst it all, Buffy and Xander finally address what's going on between them.  
Note #2 - This is my awkward attempt at imitating the style of "The Longest Day" from Dawson's Creek. It also pays homage to "The Zeppo" in that the character growth will go unnoticed, for the most part. ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. I accept blood as well, but that goes to the pale guy living in my attic. I prefer plant matter, myself. :)

Perspective #1 - Xander

*FADE TO: Giles apartment. It's just getting dark outside. Giles, Buffy, Riley, and Xander are at various spots around the room, bandaged and bruised.*

Xander tried rolling around on the couch, doing his best not to hit his re-injured arm. Unfortunately, his newly injured leg wasn't making that easy. He finally sat up so that neither was receiving pressure. He observed that everyone else looked as bad as he did. Riley had the worst of it, which a bandage covering half his face. He was being attended to, hand-and-foot, by Anya. He also seemed to be milking it for everything it was worth. Xander smirked, 'A man after my own heart.'  
Giles had the lightest injuries, since he wasn't in the fight much at all. The worst part of him that had been hit was his pocketbook. He had the extreme displeasure of trying to explain just *what* had turned the rental car into a block of Swiss cheese.  
He reluctantly took stock of Buffy's injuries. She had a heavy bandage around her midsection; bruised ribs hurt more from a fall than any laser fire. She also wore her arm in a sling. She was already moving around quite well; meaning her slayer healing was in full effect. She'd be good as new in a day or two. He didn't know if he could say the same for their 'relationship.' She seemed twice as angry with him now, after the failed mission, than she did before. He wondered if he could *ever* repair the damage.  
He nearly screamed when Buffy's eyes met his. He hoped to all things that she didn't see *how* he was looking at her. He knew his eyes were probably full of love... and that was the last thing he needed to throw on the bonfire that was burning the both of them up.  
As if a saving grace, if saving grace were a vampire, Spike strode through the front door. He didn't look happy. Actually, he resembled Swiss cheese. At least his jacket did, anyway. There were holes all over the place. Xander spotted an opportunity to lighten the mood and pull some heat off of himself. He sprung up off the couch, ignoring the pain in his leg, and began clapping wildly, "All hail, Spike, the Inhuman Shield!"  
Riley, despite hardly being able to see him, stood up and started clapping, too, "Here, here!" Even Giles and Buffy started a small clap.  
Spike glared, "Oh, sod off!" He took his ruined jacket off and threw it in front of Xander, "You're all buying me a new coat."  
Riley laughed, "Anything, for our protector!" Spike looked ready to explode.  
"Funny, real funny." He looked at Xander, "Harris, I want to go home."  
"Then go, Spike. Why do you need me?"  
Spike assumed a 'don't you remember?' stance, "Forgetting the little fact that my keys went boom-boom in the bland lands of Kansas?"  
Xander groaned, "Fine... I should probably get some sleep anyway... big day ahead of me tomorrow."  
Giles stood up as well, following him to the door, "Remember... tomorrow evening we're going to research. We have to stay on top of this." Giles' voice was whisper quiet.  
Xander nodded, and replied in just as hushed a tone, "I know, G-Man... I've just gotta recover from the jet lag that's setting in." He paused before really leaving, expecting a biting comment from Buffy. Instead, she looked fairly out of it.  
Spike stood there impatiently, "Can we *go*?"  
Xander smirked, "Yes, junior." Spike just glared and took off, "He just gets sooo impatient..." Xander turned and walked off into the courtyard, "Now you get back here, young man... don't make me take away your TV privileges..." Giles shut the door quickly after that, for fear he might actually start laughing.

*CUT TO: Morning, Xander & Spike's apartment. The windows are now darkened with regular slat shades. Spike is pouring cereal into a bowl.*

Xander came out of his room, looking clean and well dressed. Spike noticed it as he headed for the microwave, "Well, well... look whose all spiffy today! Got a hot afternoon date?"  
Xander adjusted the tie around his neck, "No, I've got a job interview today." He saw Spike heating up his 'breakfast,' "Would you be careful? I don't want to have to clean bloody Lucky Charms out of the microwave again. Don't heat it for so long."  
Spike mocked, before doing a double take, "Wait, did you say job interview? You're getting a job?" Spike shook his head, "Why? You got enough money to have us set for life."  
Xander was brushing his hair, before making sure he didn't have any crumbs in his goatee, "Contrary to what I did in high school, I *don't* enjoy sitting on my ass all day. I might as well go out and accomplish something with my time."  
"Right..." Spike shook his head as he took his 'breakfast' out of the microwave, "Where's this job interview at?"  
"Why do you care?" Xander pulled on his jacket, "Never mind... I've got to get going. Don't break anything while I'm out." He opened the door and headed out.  
Spike made his way over to the door quickly, calling after Xander, "You say that every bloody time!"  
Xander laughed, walking down the hall. He glanced at the floor for a second, and looked up to find himself colliding with a young woman with fire-red hair. He apologized quickly, but she said nothing in return. He shook his head, supposing she was new to the building, and continued on to the building's exit.

*CUT TO: Willy (the weasely informant), with a look of complete confusion on his face.*

"You want to *what*?" Willy croaked.  
Xander stared right back at him. His tie was now gone, his hair was ruffled, and he looked slightly angry, "I want to be your bartender."  
Willy quickly glanced around for signs of the Slayer, "Why would *you* want to work for *me*?"  
"Why?" Xander leaned closer, "Because I need something to do. What better place than a bar full of non-human types."  
Willy frowned, "I don't want your roughing up my customers."  
"Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual. I'm not looking to drive away your business. I just need a day job... or more accurately, a night job. I've got previous experience with bartending."  
"I still don't see what's going on here... why did the Slayer put you up to this?"  
Xander seemed to get even more ticked off by this comment. Xander leaned in dangerously close, "I'm having a bad day. My car broke down. A dog bit me. And I screwed up the most promising job interview I have *ever* had. The last thing I need somebody to do right now is bring up Buffy. Understand?"  
"Fine, fine... uh... when c..can you work?"  
"Sun down to sun up works fine for me. Anything to keep me busy."  
Willy nodded, then began stuttering, "I... c..can't pay you v..very well..."  
"I'll work for free. Money isn't what I'm here for."  
"Okay... um... you can start tomorrow." Willy started getting up.  
Xander's hand clamped down on Willy's arm, forcing him back down, "How about tonight?"  
Willy wasn't dumb, at least not as dumb as people thought he was. He knew better than to cross one of the Slayer's friends. He nodded quickly, "Come in whenever you want."  
Xander let go of him, and stood up, smirking, "I'll do that." He left the bar, and a trembling Willy, to head out.  
Just a minute or two afterwards, a towel-wearing man in a Swiss cheese-looking leather duster came in, and immediately declared, "Pour me a pint, will you, Willy?" He sounded stressed.

*CUT TO: The Magic Box. Evening. Research party, G-Man style.*

"Giles... I don't think I could get any more bored if you *physically* drained all the fun out of this room. There isn't much left as it is." Xander whined. He felt like dipping back into his roots.  
Giles glared, "Oh, and I suppose you'd like me to call a few 'ladies of the night' so we could have a stripping party."  
Xander smirked, "Well, if by 'ladies of the night' you mean vamps... I'll take a rain check. But if you mean 'ladies of the night' as in strippers, I'm all for it."  
"Xander, this is serious."  
"No... *you're* serious. This..." He motioned to the surrounding area, "...this is downright torturous."  
"Could please stop Xander?" Buffy said, softer than usual. Xander quieted down, not sure why.  
He'd felt Buffy's eyes for a while now. She seemed to keep sneaking glances at him every few minutes. But they weren't her, now usual, glaring glances. They were softer now. Perhaps she was starting to forgive him. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He went back to reading his assigned book, until he just couldn't stand it anymore, "What is it, Buffy? Am I growing a second head? Cause I'd like to be aware of that."  
Willow interrupted, "Oooh... I found something." Giles started taking, large steps in her direction. When she felt the heat was diverted, she relented, "Wait, no... my bad." Giles nearly fell flat on his face coming to a halt. He looked a little mad, but when back to digging through relics.  
Xander glanced at the wall clock, and shot up out of his seat, "I, uh, have to get going. There's somewhere I need to be."  
"Where would that be?" Buffy said, standing up as well.  
"Umm... a job. I got a job." Xander admitted.  
Willow perked up, "Ooo, a job! You got a job!" She set her book down, "Where did you get your job?"  
Xander sighed, "I'd love to go into this, Will... but I'm late as it is... I'll talk to you later, alright?" She nodded, and Xander looked to the rest of the, "Anyone else have a problem with that?" Nobody answered, not even Buffy. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

*CUT TO: Xander behind the bar. He's looking annoyed, while flipping through a tiny book.*

"What the hell is in a Colorado Bulldog?" He asked angrily.  
Willy stood there, just as angry. "Previous experience my ass, Harris. Do you know *anything*?"  
Xander glared right back at him, "My last experience was all tap. Beer, beer, beer. Who the hell came up with these drink names, anyway? I've come up with cleaner things after watching a porno. These guys must have repressed up until the day they had the inspiration."  
Willy put together a Colorado Bulldog as fast as he could, "Our business is not to ask such things, Harris. Our business is to shove it in their faces until closing time."  
Xander shook his head, "Fine, then I won't even ask about a Bloodjob, or its non-vampiric counterpart." A patron sidled up to the bar, and asked what was on tap. Xander tried to smile charmingly, "Ahh... it depends... we've got your Coors and your Budweiser... then there's what I liked to call the Bloodweiser... what do you have a taste for?"  
The person momentarily flashed their vamp face, "I think I'll have the... Bloodweiser? Cut joke, kid. Put in an olive or two." Xander nodded, and started pouring the tap. He tried his best to ignore the fact he was pouring blood into a beer glass. He set the glass on the counter, and started digging into the cooler. In the midst of pulling small containers out of the cooler, he made the mistake of stacking them on the edge. When he finally nabbed the jar of lemon slices, he knocked three other containers onto the floor. He cursed himself, and bent down to pick them up.  
While he was underneath the bar, the doors swung open, and a determined young woman came through them. She strutted towards the bar, declaring, "Willy! Just the person I was looking for. I've got some questions for you." Xander shot up abruptly, coming face-to-face with said determined young woman. Buffy gasped in surprise, as Xander dropped the jar of olives, smashing it open. Willy yelped, screaming obscenities at Xander, as Buffy spoke breathlessly, "Xander? What are you doing here?"

End Part 6a

(Next time... Buffy's perspective on the day. New parts are put into the puzzle...)


	7. Open Your Eyes - B

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 6b/? - "Open Your Eyes" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES... continuity flies right off the handle.  
Author's Notes/Summary - The plan was anything but successful. The dig site was disrupted, but the Scepter had already been transported out. Now begins the 'race' to research how and where the Old Ones can use it to accomplish their mission. Possible character growth, not willing to say who. And, amidst it all, Buffy and Xander finally address what's going on between them.  
Note #2 - This is my awkward attempt at imitating the style of "The Longest Day" from Dawson's Creek. It also pays homage to "The Zeppo" in that the character growth will go unnoticed, for the most part. ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. I accept blood as well, but that goes to the pale guy living in my attic. I prefer plant matter, myself. :)

Perspective #2 - Buffy

*FADE TO: Giles apartment. It's just getting dark outside. Giles, Buffy, Riley, and Xander are at various spots around the room, bandaged and bruised.*

Buffy shifted uncomfortably on the desk chair. She tried not to aggravate her ribs. They were just a little bit sore, as she kept telling everyone who asked. The truth was that that was the understatement of the year. It felt like she'd been in some horrible romance film, where the antagonist lays the heroine across the horse. She felt like she was taken for an extended ride *away* from the sunset. Instead, it was just her own feet tripping over loose rocks that had caused her fall. Not that the fall helped her laser-burned arm any. She tried her best not to gag instinctively as Riley milked his injury for all it was worth from Anya. She didn't care to picture what he'd be asking for behind closed doors.  
Giles had lucked out, receiving no injuries. He wasn't happy about shelling out money for the SUV they had rented, but then the dealership hadn't had 'demon attack' insurance anyway.  
She glanced quickly at Xander. She almost couldn't stand the dance the two sides of her heart did whenever she looked at him. The part that hated him, which was quickly weakening, kept telling her to punch him, or something equally violent. The part that loved him, which was the larger part now, told her to kiss him, or something equally *romantic.* As she looked him over, both to judge his injuries, and simply for the act of looking at him, their eyes met. Xander's quickly darted away, and hers went to the floor.  
She wanted to scream. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she saw something in his eyes. Her loving heart tackled the hating one to the ground and screamed that it was love she saw. The hating half, or more like quarter, of her heart said it was just her imagination.  
Interrupting the contemplative moment, Spike strode through the front door. He didn't look happy. Actually, he resembled Swiss cheese. At least his jacket did, anyway. There were holes all over the place. Buffy momentarily worried at the look, but Xander had spotted an opportunity to lighten the mood. He sprung up off the couch, and began clapping wildly, "All hail, Spike, the Inhuman Shield!"  
Riley, despite the bandage covering most of his head, stood up and started clapping, too, "Here, here!"  
Buffy had to admit it was slight funny as well. She joined Giles in a small 'golf clap' type gesture.  
Spike glared, "Oh, sod off!" He took his ruined jacket off and threw it in front of Xander, "You're all buying me a new coat."  
Riley laughed, "Anything, for our protector!" Spike looked ready to explode.  
"Funny, real funny." He looked at Xander, "Harris, I want to go home."  
"Then go, Spike. Why do you need me?"  
Spike assumed a 'don't you remember?' stance, "Forgetting the little fact that my keys went boom-boom in the bland lands of Kansas?"  
Xander groaned, "Fine... I should probably get some sleep anyway... big day ahead of me tomorrow." Buffy quickly wondered what was so 'big' about tomorrow.  
Giles stood up as well, following him to the door. Giles' voice was whisper quiet, so much so that she couldn't hear what he said. Xander nodded in response to whatever it was, and replied in just as hushed a tone.  
He paused before really leaving, looking at her briefly. She was too rapped up in her thoughts to think of a comeback. Why did she have to love him? It would be so much easier if it were someone else.  
Spike stood there impatiently, "Can we *go*?"  
Xander smirked, "Yes, junior." Spike just glared and took off, "He just gets sooo impatient..." Xander turned and walked off into the courtyard, "Now you get back here, young man... don't make me take away your TV privileges..." Giles shut the door quickly after that, for fear he might actually start laughing.

*CUT TO: Buffy on the phone. Light coming in the window means its daytime, let's say morning for convenience. She's nodding absently, throwing in affirmative words to questions she's not even hearing.*

"...Buffy... are you even listening to me?" Giles growled over the phone.  
"Yeah, sure Giles... research, patrol, sleep..."  
"Buffy, I was trying to explain to you why it's important for us to stay focused on this... it is apparent you're quite busy in your own little world. Right now, we do NOT need that. Our only hope of stopping this is to keep on our task."  
Buffy sighed, "I know, Giles. I'm just... occupied. And that's going to get us killed... the world killed." Her eyes went wide, as something came to her, "Giles, I think I know what I can do to get my head clear."  
Giles was quiet for a moment, "Good... well, just remember, we're researching at the store tonight."  
"Right. Research, patrol, sleep."  
Giles groaned audibly, "Very funny."  
"Bye, Giles." She hung up the phone. Seconds later, she picked it right back up and dialed a number, "Hey, Wills, its me... What are you doing today?"

*CUT TO: Buffy and Willow, talking over coffee in W&T's apartment. Buffy seems to be pouring out her heart.*

"...And then it just kinda hit me." She sighed, "Boom... I love Xander."  
"So it all started with his 'You're my hero' speech?"  
"Yeah... I mean, the thing with Riley... I don't know about it... I guess I'd rather not dig back into it... but all the while, Xander was there. It just didn't decide to rear its head until he was gone."  
Willow sipped her coffee, "Buffy, I have just two questions. And please don't use your Slayer strength on me if you get mad." Buffy nodded, "Why are you telling *me* this? Why aren't you sitting over coffee, telling Xander the same things you're telling me?"  
Buffy saddened, "Because he hates me, Will."  
Willow sighed, "Never, Buffy. He could never. He might be confused. He might even be angry. But hate is something he can never do when it comes to you."  
"How are you so sure?"  
Willow smirked, "You're talking to his best friend since, like, forever." They both exchanged a short laugh.  
"What am I gonna do, Will?" Buffy took in a ragged breath, near crying.  
Willow grabbed her friends hand, "Do exactly what your heart says too, Buffy."

*CUT TO: The hallway leading to Xander's apartment. Still relatively early in the morning. Buffy is about to round the corner, she narrowly avoids colliding with a redhead. The young woman looked determined to get out of the building quickly.*

Buffy made her way up to the apartment door, and took a deep breath. Before she could lose her nerve, she banged on the door loudly.  
Seconds later, the door flew open, and a strangely upset Spike looked out at her, "Whatcha want, Slayer?"  
Buffy was shocked into speechlessness. She hadn't prepared for the idea of running into anyone but Xander, "Umm... I'm... here to see Xander."  
"Mr. Bloody Morning Determination? He's out at the moment. Job interview he said. Don't know when he'll be back."  
"Job interview?" Buffy was confused. Then it hit her, '...big day ahead of me tomorrow...'  
"Yeah... didn't say where, though." Spike walked back into the apartment, almost aimlessly, leaving the door wide open. Buffy, for what reason she wasn't sure, followed him in. Spike had sensed her presence, and asked out of the blue, "Would you kill me, Slayer?"  
Buffy looked shocked at first, but picked right up again, "You mean now, or if you got on my bad side again?"  
Spike ignored her attempted joke, and returned to his subject, "If I were to go bad again... y'know, 'big bad' bad... would you kill me?"  
Buffy actually had to stop and think about it, which made Spike blink a few times rapidly. Finally, Buffy answered, "If you threatened my life or the life of my friends, yes."  
He nodded, "Alright... what about now? While I'm not a big bad. Am I kill fodder?"  
"Spike, what is this about?"  
Spike shook his head, "Nevermind, Slayer. If you want to talk to Xander, you'll have to do it at the Watcher's shop tonight."  
She nodded sadly, then did a double take, "Spike, did you just call Xander by his first name?"  
He glared at her, "Not one word to anybody."  
Buffy tried not to laugh as she walked out. In the corner of her eye, she caught him looking at something in his hand. She ignored it and continued her exit.  
As she reached the door of the building, a small dog came running up to her. She tried to ignore it, but it snagged the leg of her pants and started tugging. She kicked gently, away from the dog, forcing the little thing to let its grip go. She pushed open the door and exited, but the small animal followed her out. It once again latched onto her pant leg as she walked down the sidewalk.  
This time, she kicked at it with a little more force, sending it a few feet away. It yelped, but got right back up and growled at her. She growled right back, and headed back down the sidewalk. She didn't see the dog continue growling for a moment, before tearing off in the other direction, not looking the slightest bit happy...

*CUT TO: The Magic Box. Evening. Research party, G-Man style.*

"Giles... I don't think I could get any more bored if you *physically* drained all the fun out of this room. There isn't much left as it is." Xander whined.  
Giles glared, "Oh, and I suppose you'd like me to call a few 'ladies of the night' so we could have a stripping party."  
Xander smirked, "Well, if by 'ladies of the night' you mean vamps... I'll take a rain check. But if you mean 'ladies of the night' as in strippers, I'm all for it."  
"Xander, this is serious."  
"No... *you're* serious. This..." He motioned to the surrounding area, "...this is downright torturous."  
Buffy stifled a laugh, before getting semi-serious, "Could please stop Xander?" Her voice was softer than usual. Xander quieted down immediately, much to her surprise.  
She couldn't help but steal glances at him now and then. She was just bursting at the seams with a desire to tell him. To run over, kiss him like a madwoman, and declare her love and forgiveness. She had long since forgiven him for the things she *thought* he had done wrong. During one of her glances, their eyes met, and she swore she saw the love in his. She didn't want to get her hopes up. After a short while, filled with glances on her part, Xander finally seemed to snap, "What is it, Buffy? Am I growing a second head? Cause I'd like to be aware of that."  
It was her opportunity. She saw it right in front of her, and opened her mouth to speak her mind, finally. But Willow interrupted, "Oooh... I found something." Giles started taking large steps in her direction. All attention went to Willow, including Xander's. The opportunity was gone, "Wait, no... my bad." Giles nearly fell flat on his face coming to a halt. He looked a little mad, but when back to digging through relics.  
Buffy sighed, and continued looking through books. The were all surprised when Xander shot up out of his seat declaring, "I, uh, have to get going. There's somewhere I need to be."  
Buffy's curiosity got the better of her. She stood up to and asked, "Where would that be?"  
Xander looked embarrassed, but admitted anyway, "Umm... a job. I got a job."  
Willow perked up, "Ooo, a job! You got a job!" She set her book down, "Where did you get your job?"  
He sighed, "I'd love to go into this, Will... but I'm late as it is... I'll talk to you later, alright?" She nodded, and Xander looked to the rest of them, "Anyone else have a problem with that?" Buffy, despite the turmoil inside her, could come up with no good reason. He took their silence as a negative, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

*CUT TO: The Magic Box, a short while later. Giles is pacing, while the rest are still reading.*

Giles stopped his pacing, and caught Buffy's attention, "Buffy."  
She lifted her head up, "Yes?"  
He softened himself at the weariness in her eyes. He walked over and knelt beside her, "I can see the toll this is taking on all of us... I think perhaps you deserve a break of sorts... instead of remaining here with the rest of us... perhaps you could go to Willy's bar and..."  
"See what the weasel knows about all this?"  
"Yes, I suppose. He may prove to be of worth in this situation."  
Buffy put a marker in the book she was looking through and stood up. She grabbed her jacket and made for the door. Riley, as if out of habit, stood up and asked, "Buffy, do you need backup?"  
Buffy tried not to look surprised, but she was. It was the first time Riley had volunteered to help her since... since before things got bad. She shook her head, "Against Willy? I think I can handle it myself. Uh, thanks, though."  
Riley nodded and sat back down, where he was promptly beaten about the arm by Anya. She looked at him angrily. He tried to block her flailing shots, declaring in his defense, "Hey, I was just trying to be helpful!"

*CUT TO: Buffy, walking towards Willy's bar. She's occupied in her thoughts as she walked.*

'Where did Xander find a job?' She thought absently, 'Does that mean he'll be around us less?' She frowned at the idea. She knew she had to tell him something soon, or else her chances would fly out the window.  
She was jarred out of her thoughts as someone slammed into her. She was about to curse at them, when they spoke with slurred speech, "Hey-lo... Shlayer."  
It was Spike. A drunken Spike. She didn't quite know how to respond to him, "Uh... Hi, Spike. Tough day? Er, night?"  
Spike grinned stupidly, "That's what I like about you, Shlayer... you've got a sense of humor... that, and legs that won't quit." He saw Buffy was within an inch of hitting him, "Hold up, hold up... don't hit the messenger. I'm not the first person to say it, y'know."  
"Spike... what is up with you today?"  
He shrugged exaggeratedly, "Dunno... just got me a present."  
She was getting severely confused, "Well... uh, just get home safely... and stuff. Wouldn't want you to stumble over a white-picket fence or anything."  
Spike grinned, again stupidly, throwing his hands over his heart, "Oh Shlayer! How touching! I think you just made my day!"  
She looked at him, stifling her urge to laugh, and nodded, "Good to know, Spike."  
"Gunnite!" He yelled back as he took off down the street.  
"Uh, yeah, good night to you too, Spike."  
She stood in front of the door to Willy's, and took a deep breath, before entering. She strutted towards the bar, seeing who she was looking for, and declared, "Willy! Just the person I was looking for. I've got some questions for you."  
From behind the bar, Xander shot up abruptly, coming face-to-face with her. Buffy gasped in surprise, as Xander dropped the jar of olives he was holding, smashing it open. Willy yelped, and started screaming obscenities at Xander, as Buffy spoke breathlessly, "Xander? What are you doing here?"  
Xander knew he had nowhere to run. He resembled a deer caught in a truck's headlights. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything Willy said. His stuttering was his only reply.  
"This is the job you got? Bartending for Willy?"  
Willy jumped in, "Hey, don't say that like it's such a horrible thing."  
"Shut up, Willy." Buffy snapped, turning her attention back to Xander, "Why, Xander? How exactly will it benefit you to work here?"  
Xander glared, leaning over the bar, "Well, I see we have a new replacement for the vacancy in Tact Girl department. Working here will eliminate the step of us having to *actively* think about going to Willy for answers. Instead, we'll have a direct source. I'll hear what he hears, and I can just bring that to the group."  
Buffy was surprised, and rendered speechless. It was actually a very good idea. She just nodded, "Xander... I think we need to talk... could you, um, come to the Bronze? Later?"  
He simply nodded. Buffy turned, and walked right out of the building. Xander stared after here for a moment, before turning to Willy, "You heard the will of the Slayer... I'm off to the Bronze... um, later."  
"Later? You just friggin' got here!"  
"Willy... do I *have* to remind you about the ass-kicking factor?"  
Willy went pale, "Fine, whatever Harris. You've cost me enough money already."  
Xander smirked, "So I'll see you again tomorrow night?" He hopped over the bar.  
Willy jumped up from sweeping behind the bar, "What? No..." Xander was too far-gone for him to be stopped. Willy sighed and went back to cleaning up.

End Part 6b

(Next time... Spike wild ride... sort of. More puzzle pieces...)


	8. Open Your Eyes - C

"Find Your Way Home"  
A Sequel to "Even Standing"  
Part 6c/8 - "Open Your Eyes" 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters here, save for the Scepter of Zeus and the Archon of Zerod... please don't sue me, I don't intend to earn money from this unless I'm offered a contract by the Buffy people... then I can toss this disclaimer out the window anyway.  
Rating (Series): PG-13 (a little language and violence... its like ES, not too heavy on either, but enough to warrant a rating)  
Spoilers: Same as ES... continuity flies right off the handle.  
Author's Notes/Summary - The plan was anything but successful. The dig site was disrupted, but the Scepter had already been transported out. Now begins the 'race' to research how and where the Old Ones can use it to accomplish their mission. Possible character growth, not willing to say who. And, amidst it all, Buffy and Xander finally address what's going on between them.  
Note #2 - This is my awkward attempt at imitating the style of "The Longest Day" from Dawson's Creek. It also pays homage to "The Zeppo" in that the character growth will go unnoticed, for the most part. ES lives on in the sequel. Hopefully this is turning out enjoyable for you all. Feedback is the lifeblood of fic writers, and suggestions are our meat and potatoes. So, by all means, fill my plate up. I accept blood as well, but that goes to the pale guy living in my attic. I prefer plant matter, myself. :)

Perspective #3 - Spike

*FADE TO: Giles apartment. It's just getting dark outside. Giles, Buffy, Riley, and Xander are at various spots around the room, bandaged and bruised.*

Spike looked into Giles' living room, taking in the scene. There was a whole lot of nothing going on, they weren't even talking. He quickly observed the look shared by Buffy and Xander. Rolling his eyes, he straightened up, before reaching for the door. He missed Buffy saying something, and tension filling the room even more than before. Spike strode through the front door. He didn't look happy. Actually, he resembled Swiss cheese. At least his jacket did, anyway. There were holes all over the place. He saw a flash in Xander's eyes, which he recognized as a sign that he was about to strike. Xander sprung up off the couch and began clapping wildly, "All hail, Spike, the Inhuman Shield!"  
Riley, sorry state he was in and all, stood up and started clapping, too, "Here, here!" Even Giles and Buffy started a small clap.  
Spike glared, "Oh, sod off!" He took his ruined jacket off and threw it in front of Xander, "You're all buying me a new coat."  
Riley laughed, "Anything, for our protector!" Spike looked ready to explode.  
"Funny, real funny." He sniped, before looking at Xander, "Harris, I want to go home."  
"Then go, Spike. Why do you need me?"  
Spike assumed a 'don't you remember?' stance, "Forgetting the little fact that my keys went boom-boom in the bland lands of Kansas?"  
Xander groaned, "Fine... I should probably get some sleep anyway... big day ahead of me tomorrow." They both prepared to go, Spike making it all the way out the front door. Spike growled, quickly realizing something was holding Xander up, before turning around and staring impatiently through the door, "Can we *go*?"  
Xander smirked, "Yes, junior." Spike just glared and headed off through the courtyard, "He just gets sooo impatient..." Spike growled audibly, "Now you get back here, young man... don't make me take away your TV privileges..." Giles shut the door quickly after that, paying them no more attention.  
Spike whirled around to face Xander, "Could you bleeding embarrass me just a *little* bit more, Harris? I've already been reduced to dirt in the eyes of those blokes... Need I become *trampled* dirt as well?"  
Xander cracked a weak smile, before cautiously laying a hand on Spike's shoulder, "Relax, my vampire friend... you're not dirt in our eyes. We're not going to jump at the chance to stake you..." He looked at him pointedly, "Unless provoked. This is just our way of showing you we like you. Y'know, like the old schoolyard ritual of punching a girl you like in the arm... reverse psychology and all."  
Spike smirked, "Mmm... little school girl... been a few years since I had one of them..."  
"Spike." Xander glared.  
He just continued smiling, "Right, to the Wanker-mobile."  
Xander rolled his eyes, "You are *so* lucky I find you tolerable companionship... or I might just have to find another roomie."  
"Oh heavens me, whatever will I do not living with *you.*"  
"Spike!"  
Spike shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Let's get home."

*CUT TO: Xander & Spike's apartment. It's dark, but only for a moment when a hand reaches in and flips on the lights. It's quickly revealed that it's Xander's hand, with Spike following behind.*

Spike walked into the room, quickly shedding his 'swiss' jacket, and tossing himself onto the couch. It took him mere moments to notice something different about the place. "Harris! Where'd these bloody window blinds come from?"  
Xander smiled a little as he grabbed a soda from the fridge, "Heh, I thought you'd notice... I had them 'professionally installed' while we were out tonight." He sat down and popped the top of his soda, "I figured it was time we moves away from the 'towel drapes' decor we had... and besides, I was tired of you bitching every time one would slip. 'That nearly took my bloody arm off!'"  
Spike sneered at him, "Funny, very funny. So I take it petty cash is still overflowing?"  
Xander raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know for?"  
Spike shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. I just thought I'd remind you that you can't go having things 'professionally installed' forever."  
"I know, Spike... I just thought I'd live it up for a bit." He stood up, putting his half-full pop can on the coffee table, "I'm heading to bed." As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Spike was on his feet, and heading for the apartment door.

*CUT TO: Late late late night. Spike is sitting in Xander's car, smoking a cigarette. Voices on the radio are barely audible, as some sort of scene is playing out.*

"Kryten personal blackbox recording. Time: unknown. Location: unknown. Cause of accident: unknown. Should someone find this recording, perhaps it will shed light as to what happened here." The radio voice said. Spike laughed, almost dropping his cigarette. He took another, long drag before tipping the ashes out the window.  
He listened to the program a short while longer, until he noticed the sky getting lighter. He jumped up, knocking his head on the roof, before turning off the radio and tossing the cigarette out the window. He cursed as he pulled out the keys, getting out of the car and heading indoors.

*CUT TO: Spike, cleaning up in the kitchen. A knock at the door makes him stop.*

He padded over to the door, and put on his best smirk, before flinging the door open and snarking, "Forget something, Harris?"  
"No... but then again, I'm not Harris." A pretty young redhead drawled.  
Spike's mouth fell open for several moments, until he regained his composure, "Uh... how may I help you... young lady?"  
She smiled, "The name is Gen. With a G."  
"Well, Gen with a G... to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked back at her. He inhaled her scent. Definitely not of the human variety. His grin grew wider, as he wrapped his mind around the prospect of feeding on her.  
She sauntered into the room, letting Spike's eyes trail after her, "I have a proposition for you, William."  
Spike gulped, "You know of me?"  
She smiled, "I'm a bit of an expert, actually." Spike shook the surprised out of his head and snuck up behind her. Before his craving left him, he made a lunge for her neck. He was doubly surprised as a jolt of pain course through his skull. He collapsed to the ground.  
She turned around, smiling wickedly, "Tsk tsk, William." She held out her hand, in the palm of which contained a small yellow pill.  
Spike observed it, and rolled his eyes, "Look, I might have headaches from this bloody chip... but little, yellow, and different are not the three descriptive words for what I need right now." She pushed it towards him nonetheless, "Look, I don't want any bloody Nuprin, alright? Sod off."  
His response was greeted by a sultry voice, "This isn't aspirin, sugar. Take this little pill, and that chip inside your head will dissolve like Alka-Seltzer in water."  
"You're putting me on, right?"  
"Not at all. We know the struggle you've been through. The once-feared demon, reduced to a lackey for the Slayer. You do realize they'll kill you at the drop of a hat, don't you? You're as expendable to them as toilet paper."  
Spike glared, "We?"  
"That's not important. What *is* important, is your freedom." She held the pill up to him again, "This will give it to you."  
She grabbed his hand and thrust the pill into it. He looked at it for a moment, then responded, "I'll have to think about it."  
She looked surprised, but nodded, "You'll be hearing from us." Without another word, she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.  
He snapped away from the pill just too late, running up to the door, "Bloody... I was going to ask why I couldn't bite you." He sighed, and resumed looking at the small yellow pill.

*CUT TO: The hallway leading to Xander's apartment. Still relatively early in the morning. Buffy is about to round the corner, she narrowly avoids colliding with a redhead. The young woman looked determined to get out of the building quickly.*

Buffy made her way up to the apartment door, and took a deep breath. Before she could lose her nerve, she banged on the door loudly.  
Seconds later, the door flew open, and a strangely upset Spike looked out at her, "Whatcha want, Slayer?"  
Buffy was shocked into speechlessness. She hadn't prepared for the idea of running into anyone but Xander, "Umm... I'm... here to see Xander."  
"Mr. Bloody Morning Determination? He's out at the moment. Job interview he said. Don't know when he'll be back."  
"Job interview?" Buffy was confused. Then it hit her, '...big day ahead of me tomorrow...'  
"Yeah... didn't say where, though." Spike walked back into the apartment, almost aimlessly, leaving the door wide open. Buffy, for what reason she wasn't sure, followed him in. Spike had sensed her presence, and asked out of the blue, "Would you kill me, Slayer?"  
Buffy looked shocked at first, but picked right up again, "You mean now, or if you got on my bad side again?"  
Spike ignored her attempted joke, and returned to his subject, "If I were to go bad again... y'know, 'big bad' bad... would you kill me?"  
Buffy actually had to stop and think about it, which made Spike blink a few times rapidly. Finally, Buffy answered, "If you threatened my life or the life of my friends, yes."  
He nodded, "Alright... what about now? While I'm not a big bad. Am I kill fodder?"  
"Spike, what is this about?"  
Spike shook his head, "Nevermind, Slayer. If you want to talk to Xander, you'll have to do it at the Watcher's shop tonight."  
She nodded sadly, then did a double take, "Spike, did you just call Xander by his first name?"  
He glared at her, "Not one word to anybody."  
Buffy tried not to laugh as she walked out. In the corner of her eye, she caught him looking at something in his hand. She ignored it and continued her exit.

*CUT TO: Exterior of Willy's Bar. Xander leaves, heading in one direction, while Spike walks up from the other. He enters the bar.*

The towel-wearing man in a Swiss cheese-looking leather duster came in, and immediately declared, "Pour me a pint, will you, Willy?" He sounded stressed.  
"Oh, it's *you*." Willy growled.  
Spike glared, "Don't take that tone with me."  
Willy was amused with the psuedo-power he held over Spike now. The vampire wasn't nearly as dangerous as he used to be, "Or you'll *what* Spike? Paw at me like a kitten?"  
Spike got a deadly serious look on his face, "Right now, I'd bare the Excedrin headache it would take to kill you. You got me, *Willy*?" Willy paled immediately, and nearly *ran* towards the tap to pour him a half/half beer/blood. Spike smirked, "That's a boy." He noted aside, "I've still got it." He quickly sighed and sagged his shoulders.

*TIME LAPSE: Spike, with several empty beer mugs on the bar in front of him, along with a few shot glasses. He looks sufficiently sloshed.*

The bar doors kicked open, and a spiffy looking Xander wandered in. "Willy, Willy, Willy. If I were you, I'd be suing God for granting me a bad hair *lifetime.*"  
As soon as his presence was made known, Spike frantically started reaching for money in his pockets. He didn't want Xander to know he was wasting his money in a bar. As Xander went into the back to get ready, Spike threw his payment down on the bar, and made a hasty exit through the front doors. Xander came out just as he left, none the wiser.

CUT TO: Buffy, walking towards Willy's bar. She's occupied in her thoughts as she walked.*

She was jarred out of her thoughts as someone slammed into her. She was about to curse at them, when they spoke with slurred speech, "Hey-lo... Shlayer."  
It was Spike. A drunken Spike. She didn't quite know how to respond to him, "Uh... Hi, Spike. Tough day? Er, night?"  
Spike grinned stupidly, "That's what I like about you, Shlayer... you've got a sense of humor... that, and legs that won't quit." He saw Buffy was within an inch of hitting him, "Hold up, hold up... don't hit the messenger. I'm not the first person to say it, y'know."  
"Spike... what is up with you today?"  
He shrugged exaggeratedly, "Dunno... just got me a present."  
She was getting severely confused, "Well... uh, just get home safely... and stuff. Wouldn't want you to stumble over a white-picket fence or anything."  
Spike grinned, again stupidly, throwing his hands over his heart, "Oh Shlayer! How touching! I think you just made my day!"  
She looked at him, stifling her urge to laugh, and nodded, "Good to know, Spike."  
"Gunnite!" He yelled back as he took off down the street.  
"Uh, yeah, good night to you too, Spike."

*CUT TO: The Bronze. Spike is wandering around outside, before he decided to finally enter. He was in a partying mood.*

Spike proceeded to melt into the crowd and start dancing with the teenagers. He was especially happy when "Too Cool For School" started pounding out of the speakers. He grinned, "My kind of mushic!" He didn't even realize his speech was still quite slurred.  
He had been there for an undeterminable amount of time (he *was* drunk, after all), when he noticed Buffy sitting alone at the usual table. He casually made his way over, continuing to sway with the music as he did so. Before he could get all the way there, Buffy was joined by Willow, Tara, and even Giles. They appeared to be having a discussion. He didn't even realize he'd stopped moving completely when they all arrived. Disgruntled teenagers started banging into him as the music shifted in mosh pit fare. He was knocked to and fro by flailing arms and banging heads.  
He stumbled his way out of the crowd, into the small coffee area where the tables were. He resumed his seemingly endless trek towards the Scooby gang, but once again he was beaten to them by an out-of-breath Xander. The normal discussion seemed to rapidly turn into a heated argument. In the middle of it, he finally arrived, but was not noticed.  
"...I can't believe you'd go get a job there and not tell us first!" Willow declared. She wasn't really angry, just curious as to his motives.  
"Well, I hadn't planned on it... my car battery died, then I got bit by this angry angry dog... and I just sort of ended up at Willy's."  
Buffy seemed overly angry. She was trying to blow the situation farther out of proportion than it needed to be, "Sort of? Xander, you're working for one of the sleaziest people in town..."  
He glared, "Oh, and your job is *soo* filled with classy clients, huh?"  
"I..."  
Spike decided to step into action, before he saw the situation get uglier. They still hadn't noticed his presence, until he stepped forward and mumbled, "You better bloody appreciate this." He grabbed the back of both Buffy and Xander's heads, sending a ripsaw of pain through his head, and forced them towards each other in a 'kiss friendly' position. They both protested adamantly, until their lips were finally crushed together roughly, silencing them both.

End Part 6c

(Next time... The wrap up... maybe. Does this *need* a wrap up?)


End file.
